The Cursed Earth
by Threehorn
Summary: The people are turned into Digimon from the Giant Cursed Stone How will they cope... read and find out Follow up of The Cursed Stone completed Please read and review
1. Time and Again

The Cursed Earth  
  
Hi there and welcome to the Reformat of The Cursed Earth, I went a little over the top on the first one so I removed it after being flamed three times, this time this story is better then ever, I hope you enjoy reading the reformat of The Cursed Earth  
  
Chapter 1 Time and Again  
  
By Waynemon  
  
"It's been a week since we had power." Rika looked out the window from Takato's room.  
  
"It has but Impmon been gone for a week now as well... since that wave he went of to see if the twins were okay." Henry hoped on the bed. "Being small is a real pain." Henry looked up at Rika.  
  
"Come on Henry at least you been able to do stuff still." Terriermon hoped on the bed and stood beside Henry.  
  
"Oh great..." Rika sees three digimon coming towards the bakery "Renamon lets go and send them on their way." Rika disappears from view and Terriermon and Henry looked out the window and watched Rika and Renamon reappeared outside and talked to the three.  
  
Meanwhile Takato is in the antic trying to find more candles for night.  
  
"Where art thou candles?" Takato mumbles as he looks through the stuff in the antic.  
  
"Takato have you found any?" Takato's mum calls up, after the wave Takato's mum and dad had become larger visions of Guilmon. Takato and Guilmon are at the same size, but his mum, and dad was about 1ft taller then them.  
  
"No mum I haven't... now I have." Takato pulled out of the boxes a tin full of candles, and takes them to the ladder.  
  
"I'll take them from here Takato." Guilmon said to Takato and took the tin box from Takato's paws and then handing them to Mrs. Matsuki.  
  
"Thank you Guilmon." Mrs. Matsuki took them down stairs.  
  
Guilmon got down, but as Takato was getting out of the antic he slipped and fell on his back beside the ladder, as he got up from the floor, two panels of the wooden flooring was damaged. "Oh crap mum is going to kill me."   
  
"Takato don't worry you just slipped that's all." Guilmon helped Takato to his feet.   
  
"Thanks Guilmon." Said Takato as he huged his look-alike.   
  
"What are friends for?" Guilmon smiles and hugs Takato back.   
  
In the living room, Kanta and Kazu are playing the Digimon card game to pass the time.   
  
"Snap!" Kazu placed a Wargreymon card on top of an Agumon card.   
  
"Oh man not again." Kanta gave a defeat glare, then he saw the perfect card. "Back at you!"  
  
Kanta placed a Daemon card down and put a power boast card beside it   
  
"Ahh you beat me... but how I had the perfect card... V-headbutt!" Kazu head butted his best friend.   
  
"OW what was that for?" Kanta moans as he rubbed his head.   
  
"Sorry Kanta... I didn't know what came over me..." Kazu helped Kanta back on his feet.   
  
"You need to control that Veemon temper of yours Kazu." Kanta cleared his glasses and put them back on.   
  
"Yeah your right..." Kazu went to his cards and put them away "The funny thing is, when I went home on the first day everyone changed into Digimon, my mum and dad... well they're Flamedramon's."  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Wow that's real cool... my parents are Impmon's like me."  
  
"Kanta what are the chances we will turn back to human?"  
  
"Well very slime Kazu... we still don't know what caused the beam."  
  
Takato's mum walks in and places the candles in the room "Kanta can you make a small fireball so I can light the candles up, it's going to be night time soon." "Ok Mrs. Matsuki." Kanta made a small fireball appear from the finger next to his thumb.  
  
(A/N: If I am right Impmon has two fingers and one thumb)  
  
She lit the candle from the fireball and went off lighting the others, before she left the room she said "Thank you Kanta."  
  
Kanta made the fireball disappear and put his cards away.  
  
Meanwhile Rika carry on to talk to the three.  
  
"We going to take all the food and you are not going to stop us girly." The Exveemon told her.  
  
"So you're going to challenge the Digimon Queen?" Rika smirk.  
  
"Digimon Queen... oh crap sorry... I'm out of here." The Etecmon ran off with his girlfriend the Gatomon.  
  
"Now it's two rookies Vs a champion level Digimon." Renamon smiled.  
  
"Oh crap I'm dead meat..." the Exveemon took a step back away from them.  
  
"No you're not. We will let you leave." Rika tells him.  
  
"You're not going to do what some others done already?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Renamon gives a confused look when he said that.  
  
"Some people killed each other and took these dots into them." He tells them and they looked shocked.  
  
"They took their data!" both shouted at the same time.  
  
"Yes... they did," he backs of a bit more.  
  
"What is your name?" Rika asks him.  
  
"Urr... I can't remember..." he starts to break down, "I don't remember, it's happened to others too and some still remember who they are, but I can't."  
  
"You're a Exveemon, so till you remember we will call you Exveemon." Renamon put her hand out to him and he shook it.  
  
"So I am able to stay with you lot them?" Exveemon takes the sunglasses he had been wearing this own time off.  
  
"Now I know that voice... your Yamaki!" Rika tells him and he sees a flash of images appear.  
  
"Ow... my head," he looks at them "How on earth did I get here?" Yamaki looked around.  
  
"You lost control of your Digimon side Yamaki." Renamon tells him.  
  
"Come in Yamaki." Rika leads him into the bakery.  
  
"Your not the full size vision of Exveemon." Renamon looks at him closer.  
  
"I guess but this is odd for me... being a Digimon at all." Yamaki sits down in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh I didn't expect another one to come in." Mrs. Matsuki sees Yamaki.  
  
"I am Yamaki."  
  
"Oh my son told me about you helping out."  
  
"Yeah I guess so but I like to know more about that beam." Yamaki placed his sunglasses on the table.  
  
While Mrs. Matsuki, Rika and Renamon talks to Yamaki, Takato and Guilmon walk into Takato's rooms.  
  
"It's been another day of nothing to do Takato." Guilmon complained.  
  
"I know Guilmon I hope this mess gets sorted out soon." Takato took a big yawn.  
  
"You're tried." Guilmon notices.  
  
"No *yawn* I am not." Takato tried to lie.  
  
"Yes you are, get some sleep Takato... I will go to sleep too, so you're not alone." Guilmon settled down and Takato rested beside him and fell asleep, seconds later Guilmon does too, from outside Wargreymon watches them fall asleep and gives a smile and jump onto the next roof and walks into the building through the door on the roof.  
  
Meanwhile in the Digital World in a dark cave  
  
Timewizardmon walks into the cave and walks into a large dark room.  
  
"I have done what you asked me to do, now give me what the deal was based on!" Timewizardmon shouts out into the darkness.  
  
"You have done well my slave now I got another..."  
  
"I am not you slave and if you mess with me you'll be sorry!" Timewizardmon cuts the evil Digimon off.  
  
"You are my slave..."  
  
"That does it... Time Bomb!" Timewizardmon lifted his arms in the air and lots of energy balls with clock faces appeared and then he placed his hands in front of him and all of them went flying into the evil Digimon.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" the dark Digimon cried out.  
  
"No one double cross me, now you pay the price, Dimension Wave!" Timewizardmon made a portal appear and it started to pull the Dark Digimon into the black portal and Timewizardmon stood there laughing as he watched him get sucked in and it closed soon after he entered it "Now I am the ruler of this cave." Timewizardmon smiled and lit the place up "Now for some cleaning."  
  
In Wargreymon's palace the orb of life starts to glow and rock around, then a bright flash engulfed the room as the light faded a figure stands there, he had a sword in the sword holder on his belt, a long tail, nothing on his chest but scars, very massive legs and arms with a main around his face, a scar on his left eye, trouser covering his muscular legs. (A/N: I tried to describe Leomon best I can)  
  
"How am I back to life?" Leomon looked around "My data was taken by that biker Digimon." Leomon looks at the colourless sphere "This must of brought me back to life but why?" Leomon picks it up and place it in a bag that he found and put it on his belt. He left the room and looked around.  
  
"So the orb of life has picked the one to bring back to this world." Wargreymon walks up to Leomon.  
  
"You're a legend." Leomon saw Wargreymon.  
  
"Yes I am and this is my palace." Wargreymon walked up to him "We have a problem, all humans have been turned into Digimon and I like you to go and find clues who did this."  
  
"Very well Wargreymon, but can I see Jeri first." Leomon requests.  
  
"I see no reason to not let you go." Wargreymon teleported Leomon to the Real World and he arrived at Jeri's home.  
  
"Jeri!" Leomon calls out.  
  
"Who's there?" *opens the window and see Leomon sitting on the roof* "Leomon!" Jeri hugged him with her cat paws.  
  
"You're a champion level Digimon, a Gotomon" Leomon looked at the white cat Digimon and he knew it was Jeri.  
  
"Yeah I guess but I thought you was dead." Jeri starts to cry.  
  
"I was but this orb brought me back to life." Leomon takes the orb out of the bag and handed it to Jeri.  
  
"So the great Leomon returns." Timewizardmon appears from nowhere on a roof near by.  
  
"You!" Leomon got up and pulled out his sword "Now you will die."  
  
"Sorry but my powers have grown by 200%." Timewizardmon smirked.  
  
"I will kill you, make my words!" Leomon shouts at him.  
  
"Tisk tisk you and your temper, the same loser Leomon." Timewizardmon was about to do a attack when Jeri smiled, "Lighting Claw!"  
  
"Ahh my hand why you... I will be back!" Timewizardmon fades away.  
  
"Jeri... you can do Digimon attacks." Leomon looked at her.  
  
"Yeah I can and so can everyone else." Jeri tells him.  
  
"Okay, you better get some sleep I will stay guard." Leomon tells her and she kiss him goodnight and went into her room back through the window and went sleep on her bed soon afterwards.  
  
In the Chamber in the Digital World  
  
"Damn, I was that close to grabbing that orb... it is all I need to do to make all those humans into complete Digimon, with no memoirs of being human at all." Timewizardmon looked at the giant stone and started to think of a plan.  
  
"Yes I got it!" Timewizardmon smiled and lefted the chamber.  
  
a ghostly figure watched Timewizardmon leave.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Next Chapter: Everyone but you Forgets  
  
Authors notes: This is my reformat of The Cursed Earth; I have changed the plot line all together and added more detail to the story. I hope you lot like the new and improved story... please note that you need to read The Cursed Stone first  
  
I like to thanks RayD for helping me learn more grammar skills and spelling skills, I know that my grammar is not that perfect... what can you say no one is perfect at grammar and spelling.  
  
I wonder what it would be like to be a Digimon...  
  
-Waynemon 


	2. Everyone but you Forgets

Chapter 2 

**Everyone but you Forgets**

Morning come over the wreaked City of Tokyo, it's just been over a week since all the people was turned into Digimon, and no one still can't figure out how this happened. Top government leaders all agreed to marshy law in each city and town until the situation could be placed under control.

The Japanese army moved into Tokyo 2 hours after the order was given.

Takato wakes up to vehicle noise outside the bakery, he goes to the window and looks outside to see tanks going by "Guilmon wake up" 

Takato goes back to the bed and shakes Guilmon's arm.

"More sleep... too early..." Guilmon moans.

"There are tanks outside Guilmon"

"Tanks? You told me that tanks are army vehicles." Guilmon gets up and walks to the window and looks out.

"Yeah they are, but the big question why they are here?" Takato got a bit worried "I hope they don't pull us out of here because we're Digimon."

"I was always a Digimon." Guilmon turned to Takato.

"Yeah I know that but I wasn't always a Digimon... oh never mind." Takato sighed.

"Takato are you feeling ok?" Guilmon asks him.

"Yeah I am Guilmon, just a bit sleepy still." Takato rubs his eyes as he yawned.

"Let's go downstairs and eat Takato." Guilmon walks out the room and headed downstairs, but Takato looked out the window again and saw something on the rooftop. However, as he took another look the figure disappeared I wonder who that was? 

Takato took one more look and saw no one on the room and headed out of his room and went downstairs to join Guilmon for breakfast.

****

****

****

****

**_~Henry's home~_**

"Terriermon how long you been up for?" Henry wakes and sees Terriermon watching Lopmon and Suzie playing around.

"About 1 hour Henry... I was woken by these two and I just been watching them... now your up how about breakfast" Henry just laughed at that last remark Terriermon said.

"You never change"

"Yep you got that right." Terriermon went to the living room with Henry.

"Morning son." Mr. Wong said to Henry

"Morning dad, what is that noise?" Henry notice the noise from outside

"Tanks"

"Tanks... that means the army is here." Henry jumped up on the table next to the window and looked outside "this is not good... that means things have gone bad at that world wide meeting"

"Looks like it Henry" Terriermon said as he jumped up and stood beside Henry.

I just hope that's it for bad news Henry thoughts.

****

****

**_~Meanwhile in the chamber in the Digital World~_**

"Good to see you got my message Piedmon" Timewizardmon said to Piedmon, as he just entered the chamber.

"Yes I did…now tell me what this is all about?" Piedmon asks as he walked in.

"I got a job for you... get this orb off of Leomon in the real world and bring it back to me" Timewizardmon tells Piedmon his orders.

"I know not to mess with you so I will do it... what do I get if I come back with it?"

"Your own country in the real world." Timewizardmon tells him and Piedmon smiles.

"Then it's a deal" Piedmon walks off and head towards a portal to the real world.

"Perfect as soon as I get the orb everything will be mine" Timewizardmon sneered as he left the chamber, but as he was gone a ghostly figure appeared in the chamber.

No everything will be mine and you will be the first to be removed the ghostly figure smiled and disappeared. 

**_~At Rika's home~_**

"Renamon!" Rika wakes up looking around and sees Renamon appear beside her.

"What's wrong Rika?" Renamon asks her.

"I had this dream… it was so real." Rika gets out of bed and walked to the window.

"What was the dream about?"

"I saw this large chamber with a giant stone, and also this Digimon talking to Piedmon but I couldn't hear them speak. However, I heard a voice thou. It was more like a thought" Rika said.

"I had those before... it has happened because sometime today we are going to find out what these two there up to." Renamon tells Rika and Rika looks at her.

"I did get one word from the Digimon with the watch... Leomon... but I do not see how… he's dead" Rika walks out the room with Renamon.

"Maybe we can ask Jeri about it." Renamon said.

"That's the best plan I heard yet, let's go."

"What about breakfast Rika?"

"I'm not hunger Renamon. Lets go and talk to Jeri." And with that said Rika disappeared into the shadows along with Renamon. 

"Always in a rush." Rika's Grandma said as she watched them disappear. She smiled and soon went back to working on the gloves she was making.

~Leomon~

Leomon watches Jeri sleep as he kept guard for anyone.

Then suddeny, Piedmon appears from no where, and caught Leomon off guard. Piedmon punched him and took the orb from his hand.

"This was easier then I expected." Piedmon stood there looking at Leomon who fell off the roof.

"You will pay for that" Leomon said as he took his sword out.

"Please… you're no match for a mega." Piedmon laughed.

"If so... why did you come here?" Leomon asks

"Well my boss wants this." Piedmon smiles as he held the orb in his hand.

"Why that sphere?"

"What a loser... I was ordered to get it no questions asked... sorry but I can't talk anymore I must dash." 

Piedmon jumped down and entered a portal, before Leomon can get up the portal disappeared

"For a mega, he acted weird" Leomon stood up and two Renamon's appeared behind him.

"So my dream was real..." Rika said to Renamon.

Leomon looked at Rika, and noticed that the voice sounded familiar.

"Rika is that you?" 

"Yes it is Leomon and it's good to see you again." Rika nodded

"It been a week since all the humans became Digimon." Renamon tells Leomon

"That long... no wonder there is so much mess." Leomon finally knows for the turned cars and mess all over the streets near Jeri's home

"Was that clown Piedmon? Rika." Renamon said as she turned to Rika for an answer

"Yes that was... but that was a fictional character." 

Rika walks up to Leomon and thought back to her dream.

"He took this Sphere that I had... it brought me back to life, but I wonder why he took it." Leomon said as he looked up to the sky.

**_~Meanwhile in the Chamber in the Digital World~_**

"Perfect work Piedmon." Timewizardmon said as took the orb of Piedmon and looked at it

"Can I ask why you need it?" Piedmon asked

"Very well, I am planning to use this to turn the real world into another Digital world,and once the orb is in place; a beam will hit the real world and will cause all the buildings to reshape into stuff that would match their style of living. For example... the Hypnos building will transform into a palace for the leader of the new digital world, and everyone will think that they have been digimon all there lives." Timewizardmon said as he looked at Piedmon

"Isn't that one possible answer?" Piedmon said to him

"Yes it is and the most likely one" Timewizardmon said as he walked out towards the giant cursed stone and placed the orb on top of it.

In seconds the stone glows and a beam shoots up high into the air causing a portal to form above. 

"Only 5 hours till their lives change forever."

"Sir who's that!" Piedmon pointed to a figure standing by the stone.

"Thank you for freeing me" the dark figure smiled as he approached TimeWizardmon.

"Who are you?" Timewizardmon demanded.

"I am Megadevilmon the creator of the Cursed Stones and soon to be ruler of the real world." Megadevilmon said in an evil tone

"No you will not I will be the ruler." Timewizardmon yelled at him.

"You will not be around to be ruler." Timewizardmon looked at him in shock and before he could get away Megadevilmon opened his hand up and fired a beam, and causing Timewizardmon to blow up into a cloud of data. "Anymore disagreement?"

"No sir..." Piedmon kneed at his new boss.

"Good." Megadevilmon said as walked to a wall and placed his hand up to it. The wall opened up, and a huge palace stood in the middle of the cave. "This is my palace, all I need is some clearers and it will be good as new." he turned to Piedmon, "Your first job is to get me some slaves and get them to clear my palace for me."

"Yes master." Piedmon said as he walked out of the chamber and headed for a Digital town near by.

 Even if I'm taking orders, I am still glad to be out of that prison that brat put me in.

The portal grows larger and larger in the real world, and none of the people see it because of the low cloud cover.

**_~_****_Noon_****_ at Guilmon's hut~_**

"Takato we finally get out of your home. I thought we never get out of there." 

Guilmon said as he entered his hut.

Takato does not enter and just stand there looking blankly.

"Takato what's wrong... Oh I see... you're allowed to come in Takato" Takato nodded, and walked into the stone hut.

"It's kind of rude to just walk into someone's home." Takato said as he sat down on the floor.

"You have been acting weird since you became a Digimon Takato." Guilmon questioned as he sat beside his tamer. 

"In what way?"

"When I took that bread... you took the blame and you didn't do that when you were a human... you would have said 'Guilmon just loves bread', but you didn't... you said 'I took it mum sorry." 

"Come to think of it, I have been acting different then usual." Takato turns and looks at Guilmon in the eyes

"Takato have you also notice your only wearing your goggles now, not your blue shirt that your mum made for you"

"Yeah I have... oh well; at least I don't sweat anymore"

"Takato... do you..."

"No I haven't gone that far" Guilmon heard that and sighed in relief

"Good Takato, I am glad you are still yourself in a way"

"Yeah I am too..." Takato sniffs the air, and got up. "Something's wrong" Takato quickly walked to the doorway, and looked out side.

"Takato I smell it too" Guilmon said as he joined his partner.

Takato points to a portal in the sky."Guilmon look at that." 

"It's some kind of portal Takato; we better get the others..." However, Takato cuts Guilmon off by pointing to the group running up to Guilmon's hut "Look like we don't have to Takato."

"Yeah it looks like it." Takato said to Guilmon as the group came up to them

"Takato, Guilmon we haven't got time to explain this to you." Leomon tells them

"Explain  what?" Takato gives a confused look

"You and Guilmon get to the Digital world now and don't disagree." Leomon tells them and they look at the others nodding

"Ok... but explain this to us when we get back ok?" Takato and Guilmon entered the hut and made their way down the hole to the portal

"I hope we're doing the right thing Leomon." Rika turns and look at the portal as it started to glow.

"I just hope Takato and Guilmon have more luck then we have." Henry also looks at it

Suddenly a beam hits the city and a bright white wave spreads out in all directions of the city. As the light faded from the first area, the buildings started to vanish, but only the trees and some small huts were left behind. The Hypnos building gets hit as the wave goes through, and its twin towers morphs into a giant castle. 

"This is it." Jeri held onto Leomon's leg as the wave moved towards them "Leomon will we remember anything?"

"I don't know Jeri... lets pray that we do." Leomon closed his eyes and so did everyone else.

From Space, the International Space Station and the space shuttle are the only ones to see the landscape change.

"What the hell is going on with the Earth?" one of the astronauts said.

"No idea but the Earth is changing... look at USA the land is changing shape after that bright wave went through it" the other said pointing to the planet.

"This is freaky." the first one said as the wave hit the last area and disappeared, leaving a new world in it wakes. 

"What should we do Max?"

"John, we better get on the space shuttle, and find out what the hell is going on back at earth. We're the only ones that pilot the space shuttle. The rest of you we need to leave the station for a while so we can get some answers." Max said to John and the other 7 on the Space station.  The others nodded, and quickly made there way to the shuttle.

**_~Meanwhile in _****_Megadevilmon_********_Palace_****_~_**

"Good the human race is no more now I can move in and take over the..." Megadevilmon looks at one of his computer screens that he got from the real world before the wave hit."No... Nine humans lived... bah!" Megadevilmon throws his cup into the screen smashing it.

"I should have known these humans would go beyond their world... I have to take them out..." sees another screen and see two Guilmon's and one with goggles around his neck "Damn... another one… that makes 11 targets... BAH!!!" Megadevilmon destroyed all the screens in rage and stormed out of his room to Piedmon

"Megadevilmon the palace is cleared" Piedmon told him and he grab him by the neck and lifted him up

"You didn't tell me about that portal nor did you tell me the humans have that space shuttle!!" Megadevilmon shouted at him

"I can explain." Piedmon piled

"Bah! No explaining your dead meat! Darkness Beam!" Megadevilmon said as he blew Piedmon into data and absorbed it. "What are you lot looking at!" Megadevilmon shouted at all of the Digimon looking at him.They all jumped, and quickly went back to work

End of Chapter 2

The real world has been completely changed by the wave and now only 11 will remember what really the world was like.

Will this blow Megadevilmon's dreams away?

Will Takato and Guilmon find out what happened to the real world?

Will the nine last humans find out the clues they need to find out what happened to their home?

We will find out on the Next Chapter...

Next Chapter: 4 Times More Trouble   


	3. Four Times More Trouble

*Walks in holding Ice to my head* Note never say stuff about Rika in reviews on other stories, I have learned that the hard way. I try to say sorry and all, but all I got was a punch in the head. Made me start seeing nice stars around my head... I better now start the story before she hits me again for not starting the Chapter *Walks out still holding ice to his head*

Chapter 3 Four Times More Trouble 

As the space shuttle came towards the planet, the re-entry systems started to go hay wall, and the shuttle soon started to break up in the heat around it.

"Everyone hold on tight we're going to crash!" John shouts as the trees got closer and closer.

"No clear landing field... we're going to crash into that sea of trees." Max said as he tried to steer the shuttle down to a safer level.

"All systems are burned out." John hits the controls three times with his fist, but nothing responded.

"Everyone brace your selves!" Max shouts as he gets into crash position.

The shuttle crashes into the trees and a hole rips open in hull by one of nine astronauts. Immediately one of them gets sucked out the hole and collided with a tree at over 100 mph 

"Holy s***!" Max yelped as he saw this happen.

 The shuttle hits the ground and slides along the ground. As it slid, the wings were torn off, and a piece of wood flew through the window of the cockpit, hitting one man square in the chest. The ship smashed into rocks and stops, the force of the stop send the other seven flying out the window.

John wakes up in his chair still hanging from a tree branch.

"Whoa!" John freaked as he was out, and looking down at the forest floor below. He then turned to look behind him, and saw Max in his chair not awake. "Max! Max Wake Up!"

"My head..." Max mumbled as he opened his eyes and sees John hanging. 

"How did we live?" he whispered.

"No idea but I can't say the same for those three." 

Points to the ground and Max see a pool of blood and three bodies. 

"How do we get down? If we try to fall we will be killed." Max looks at John.

"I have one idea..."

"And that is?"

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!" John shouts out.

"Not a good idea John... remember the world has changed, and from my maps we re-entered what use to be Tokyo City"

"Max if this is... then why are there so many trees!"

"That wave must have changed the World..." Max paused, and put his finger on his lips. John kept quite as they watched two large red Dinosaurs with white hair and black markings and red skin, walk below them.

"What are those things?" John said a bit loudly.

"Quite they might hear us." Max tells John, but both red dinosaurs stop and sniff the air and one looks down to see the bodies. To Max and John's surprise one dug a hole and the other placed the three bodies in it before covering it up again.

"Max did you see that."

"Yeah I did John."

Both dinosaurs sniff the air again and look up at the two hanging above them.

"S***!" John shouted and started to try, and free himself, but the belt was stuck and he couldn't unclip it.

"Damn John my belt is stuck... we're trapped." Max closed his eyes and so did John as they awaited their end, but when they opened their eyes, they found themselves on the ground "Uhhh thanks..." John said as he looked up at the red dinosaur.

"No Problem... what ever you are?" the female Dinosaur said to him and his jaw hanged open.

"You can talk... we humans... what... are... are... you?" Max finally said to the female red dino.

"We're Digimon, our kind are Guilmon, Growlmon, that what we are and Wargrowlmon." The female Growlmon said to them.

"Wow... do you have names?" John asks them.

"Urr... Mrs. Matsukimon will do."

"Mr. Matsukimon will do for me." the male Growlmon said to the two men.

"I am John and this is Max..." John said as he got up from the ground.

"Nice to meet you..." Mrs. Matsukimon looked in the sky, and noticed that night was coming. 

"You two better come back to our home before night falls." Both nodded and didn't say anything as they followed to two large Digimon.

~Somewhere in the Digital World~ 

"Urrr... Remind me Guilmon to find an easier way to the Digital World." Takato said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Ok Takato...," but as Guilmon got up he noticed that the goggles around Takato's neck were gone.

 "Uhhhh Takato where are your goggles?" 

"No idea Guilmon..." Takato helps Guilmon out of the hole

"I got them right here dino brains."

 Impmon walked up to them and handed the goggles to Takato.

"Impmon how did you get here?" Takato asked Impmon, while he put his goggles around his neck.

"I followed you that's how." Impmon smiled.

"Trust you to follow us to the Digital World." Takato sighed.

"How do we get back Takato? The Portal is gone." 

Guilmon points to were the portal use to be.

"No idea but we better go and find out where we are." Takato starts to walk and the other two follows.

They walk for an hour and arrive at a town. 

"A Digimon town?" Takato looks at Impmon for information.

"What I heard this town is only for Virus type Digimon, no data or Vaccine types, so we will be ok here." Impmon walks on and the two Guilmon's follow him.

"Bah new comers... no vaccine or data Digimon aloud." the Guard said to them as they approached the gates.

"We're all Virus type... if you look at those two chests' you will see they are Virus Digimon." Impmon said as he pointed to the two Guilmons. 

"Yes I can see the Virus symbol... you may enter the Virus City." 

The Guard lets them in, and looks at Takato and Guilmon. "I see you two are twins... it's rare to see Digimon twins especially for a virus types."

They enter the city and head for the nearest inn. "Listen Takato while were here you better use that name that Guilmon called you when I first met you guys." Impmon says.

"Is it ok to call you Takatomon while we're here?" Guilmon asks Takato

"Yeah it is Guilmon, but I get the feeling that I am going to regret this." Takato sighed as they entered the inn.

****

****

****

**_~The Real World~_**

****

John and Max enter this well designed home of the two Growlmons'.

"Wow this place is huge." Max exclaimed as he looked around the house.

"We don't always stay as this form." Mr. Matsukimon tells them.

"What do you mean?" John asks him

"We Dedigivolve into our Guilmon forms without warning sometimes." Mrs. Matsukimon said as he grabbed a picture, and handed it to Max.

Max glanced at the photo, and saw four Guilmons in the photo. The two up front were smaller then the ones in the back.

"Who are the two up front?" 

"The two at the front is Guilmon and Takatomon they been missing for a day now, and I've been worried about them."

Suddenly, John noticed that Mrs. Matsukimon and Mr. Matsukimon glowed, and shrunk into smaller forms

"Looks like you were right." John said to them

"You two may stay for the night, and use the Twins' beds ok?" Mrs. Matsukimon points to the room down the hallway.

"Thanks." Max said to them, went in the room with John, and shut the down. 

"Damn this is worse then I thought."

"Tell me about it, they think they been Digimon for their whole lives. It looks like we're the only ones that can try and repair the damage." 

John looked out the window, "We better stay here for a while, who ever did this will probably coming after us."

"I have to agree with you there. Let's recap on what we saw." Max said to John. John nodded, and they started to recap on the wave they saw in space

~**_MegaDevilmon_********_Palace_****_~_**

****

"Damn I lost track of those two humans." MegaDevilmon said as he looked at screen after screen.

"Sir... we... got... got... a guest." One of the slaves said to MegaDevilmon.

"Let him in" he replied.

"So this is the one behind this evil plan." The mysterious Digimon said as he approached MegaDevimon.

"Daemon... if you wish to challenge me, you're already dead." MegaDevilmon warns him.

"No I am not here to fight, but I am here to give my services to you." Daemon said as he walked up the steps to the still pissed off Dark Lord.

"Then you can help me track down some humans." MegaDevilmon groaned as he looked back at his computer.

"I will go to the real world and start my search." 

Daemon bowed and walked off with two of MegaDevilmon's slaves.

"Sir is there anything you like me to do?" A slave asks him.

"How about shutting up and get me something to eat." the slave bowed at his request and left the chamber.

"If I knew these slaves were going to be a pain, I would have not deleted Piedmon so easily." MegaDevilmon mumbles to himself as he continued to look at his many screens.

****

****

****

****

**_~_****_Virus_********_City_****_~_**

****

"Takato... mon, which room are we in?" Guilmon said as he almost slipped up with his name.

"Room four, and Impmon is in room five Guilmon." Guilmon nods and they enter there room.

"Wow this room matches our colour." Guilmon smiles and see the walls are all in red.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" 

Takato sat on the chair and looked at the paper and pencil on the table; then looked at his paws. Tears started to come from his face, and he looked down in sadness.

"Takatomon are you ok?" Guilmon said as he noticed the tears in Takato's eyes.

"No... I can't draw any drawings with these paws." Takato sobbed.

"You can... Takato place the pencil between your claws." Takato did what Guilmon said and he found that he had a grip of the pencil.

"Thanks pal." Takato smiled at Guilmon and went to drawing a picture

"Takato what are you drawing?" Guilmon walks up to him, and looks at his drawing.

"Us..." Takato shows a quick outline of two figures on the paper.

"Cool can't wait to see it when it's finished." Guilmon placed a paw on Takato's shoulder and went into the Kitchen, which was part of the room

"If there any bread Guilmon don't eat it all. Leave me some ok?" Takato calls out to Guilmon.

"Sure Takato." Guilmon replied.

**_~Out side the City Entrance~_**

****

"I say again no Vaccine or Data type Digimon are loud in Virus City." The guard tells Leomon.

"All I would like to know is if two red dino Digimon came this way?" Leomon asked.

"Yes with an Impmon, but they are Virus types and are allowed in the city. You two are not Virus types your Vaccine and Data types, rul and I am not going to break them." The Guard tells them again.

"So much for finding Guilmon, and Takato; Leomon" Renamon crossed her arms.****

"At least we know they were unaffected by the change, I can't say the same to Terriermon, Henry, Rika and Jeri. Their memoirs have been changed from that wave." Leomon starts to walk way from the entrance.

"At least we were not affected by the wave." Renamon walks up beside Leomon.

 "We can wait just outside the city till they leave."

"That's better than nothing." Leomon looks at the group that came with them. "Renamon you're in charge of the kids, while I am going to have a look round."

"Alright... you owe me on this Leomon." Renamon told Leomom as she walked up to the group. Leomon quickly snuck back to the wall and stops just to the right of the gate. He looked around a hole in the wall, but none where to be seen.

"How about we play tricks on the guard?" Terriermon suggested

"No Terriermon, you and Henry stay out of trouble." Renamon tells them.

"It's Henrymon not Henry." Henrymon shouts at Renamon.

"You don't talk to my aunt like that." Rikamon grabs him by the ears.

"Stop this at once and behave!" Renamon shouts at them.

"What ever you say Aunt Renamon" Rikamon lets go and walks to a tree and jump in it.

_"I hope they get their memoirs back, I can't get use to Rika calling me that!" _Renamon thinks as she watches the young kitsune jump from tree to tree. 

"Hey blue boy how about a game of hot foot." Kentamon smiles, and throws a fireball right next to Kazumon's left foot making him jump back.

"You purple freak take this V-Headbutt!" Kazumon does a falling headbutt into Kantamon and a fight breaks out.

"Not again..." Renamon sighed and picked up both of them by their tails "Like to carry on?"

"No ma" Kantamon said to her.

"No..." Kazemon said.

"Good because if you get into one more fight I am going to join in and kick both your butts. Get me." Renamon put them down and looked at them for an answer.

"How many have we been in anyway?" Kantamon asks

"12 already and I am getting fed up of breaking up your fights." Renamon gave them an anger look.

"We will not fight anymore promise." Kazumon said to her.

"Very well, Kenta and Kazu, but don't let this happen again." Renamon turns around, walks to a large rock, sits on it, and watches them.

"It's Kantamon and Kazumon!" They both shout at the same time

"Whatever" Renamon just says to them

****

****

****

****

**_~Meanwhile with Daemon~_**

Daemon arrives at the once used Hypnos building, and finds an Exveemon in charge of area that use to be Tokyo City.

"I am Daemon I have orders for you to find these two." Daemon shows pictures of John and Max.

"I am Yamakimon and these are Humans... humans died out a long time ago. This is this kind of a joke?" Yamakimon removed his glasses, and looked at his red glowing eyes.

"No these orders are from MegaDevilmon himself." Daemon tells him.

"Then I believe you, I will send a squad out of the castle, and find these humans." Yamakimon put his glasses back on.

"Good" Daemon only said to Yamakimon and walked off, and entered a portal.

"What a weird mega Digimon." Yamakimon said to himself as he walked back to his room.

Three squads leave the castle and head out into the forest to find two humans in a 30-mile ratios.

End of Chapter 3

Next Chapter: Hide and Go Seek

Will they find John and Max?

Wait till the next Chapter to find out what will happen

*Comes in without the ice on my head* There is Chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed reading it... *looks around* Good she not here, the reason she hit me... I laughed at the part on Black's story where she gets wet and she didn't like that so she punched me in the head...

Hi... Rika... I... no no no I am sorry please *POW* I see lots of stars *faints*


	4. Hide and Go Seek

Chapter 4 

**Hide and Go Seek**

**_~Morning at The Real World~_**

****

John wakes up to the smell of nicely done cooked bread.

He walks out the door to see Mr and Mrs. Matsukimon finishing cooking the bread. "That bread smells great" John said walking up to them.

"Thanks we cooked bread for a living, and if you look out there we got lots of wheat." Mrs. Matsukimon points to the window and John looks out.

_"Damn this is worse then I thought." _John thinks as he turns back to them and asks, "Is it ok for me and Max to stay for breakfast?"

"Sure you can." Mr. Matsukimon gave a smile and freaked John out a bit.

Max came out the room as he heard the two speaking.

"We get a great meal in over two weeks being in space." 

After what Max had said, both the Guilmon's looked at each other with confused look.

"Space?" Mr. Matsukimon looks at them quizzically.  

"What do you mean? No Digimon has been beyond this world." Mrs. Matsukimon questioned.

"Max's head must have been hit harder then I thought." John laughed nervously.

"Yeah it must have been." Max rubs his head. 

The two Guilmon looked at one another, and thought,_ "Humans are weird." _

However, as the two were about to sit down, and eat some of the bread, John noticed some digimons outside that seemed to be looking for something.

"Oh no…"

"Go out the back way quickly." Mrs. Matsukimon tells them. The two quickly leave as a knock is heard at the front door. Mrs.Matsukimon opens it, and sees two digmon standing at the door.

 "Morning, how can I help you?"

"We are looking for these two." One of the Digimon said as he shows a picture of two humans. Mrs.Mustimon looked at the picture, and suddenly busted out laughing. "Hahaha… nice one… hahahaha." She said as she fell on her back laughing. The Digimon looked at one another, and sighed.

 "She didn't see anything." the two said to one another as they left the laughing Guilmon.

At this time, Max and John crawled out of there hiding place, and dusted themselves off.

"That was close." John said in relief.

"Yeah it was..." Max gets interpreted and hit across the head.

"You had to open your mouth about us being in Space!" John shouts at him.

"Sorry... I will not slip up again" Max rubs his head

"You better not" John gets up and walks away and Max keeps a distance from him

**_~_****_Outside_********_Virus_********_Town_****_ in the Digital World~_**

****

Renamon wakes up to see Leomon is not back yet and Renamon sighed, _"Please get back here Leomon, I can't take this much longer"_

She sees no sign of Rikamon and looks around and then Rikamon appears behind her and shuts "Boo!" A Renamon jump up into the air and land on a rock near by and looks at Rikamon, showing that was not funny "Sorry aunty I was bored" Rikamon looked down

Renamon sighs and jumps down "That's ok, just don't do it again Rika"

"It's Rikamon, Aunt Renamon!" Rikamon shouts at her

_"My friend and Tamer is just like a child Renamon, what am I going to do?"_

"Are you ok?" Rikamon looks at her in the eyes and snap Renamon out of thoughts

"I was just thinking about something that's all" Renamon walks up to the young kitsune

"Terriermon!" Henrymon shouts chasing him

"Catch me if you can" Terriermon laughs

"Give it back!" 

"This is giving me a real bad headache," Renamon mumbles

 "Kantamon!" Kazumon jumps around dodging fireballs the Kantamon was throwing at him

"No again..." Renamon jumps in the air and shouts "Diamond Storm!" and the attack hits next to them and makes them fly into a giant rock near by "I warned you two"

"Ow... sorry" Kantamon rubs his head

"Why did you do it to me... I was running from him" Kazumon looks at here

"Because you two started again!" Renamon shouts at them

"Sorry" Both said at the same time

_"Get back soon Leomon please get back soon, I can't take this much longer" _Renamon holds her head from a huge headache

**_~In _****_Virus_********_City_****_~_**

"Takato?" Guilmon wakes up and sees Takato sleeping still beside him

"Takato... I wish you was back as a human" Guilmon gets up without waking Takato and looks out the window and sighs "I wonder why I feel incomplete when I was taken from Takato after defeating the D-Reaper" 

Takato woke up and heard that part. Takato realized that he too found himself incomplete for some reason when Guilmon was not around. 

"Maybe Guilmon we have a strong bond and we're kind of linked." Takato whispered as he sat up in the bed.

"Takato... maybe your right... you gave me the power to defeat that first deva." Takato thought back to that day and looked at his partner.

 "Your right Guilmon I did give you the power and also I felt every hit you took."

"You're more then a friend Takato... you're like a brother to me." Guilmon said as he walked up to Takato.

"I feel the same way." Takato replied as he hugged Guilmon. 

"At least we have each other Takato." Guilmon says to him.

"Yes we do and no one can break our friendship." Takato's eyes water a bit, but he stops himself from crying.

"Lets eat." Guilmon lets go and goes into the kitchen. Takato heared his stomach growled a bit, and decided to follow.

**_~At the Real World~_**

****

"We're playing a game of hide and go seek here, John." Max says to his friend as they hide from another group of scouts. 

"Yeah I know." John whispers back to Max as he watched the group leave the area. 

"Why are they looking for us?" Max asked.

"How should I know, but let's go before they check this area again." John exclaimed as he crawled out of the hiding space. Max nodded, and followed him too.

"I hope you know where we're going John." Max asked. John looked up at the giant castle that towered above the land.

"We're going over there to find out some answers."

Max nodded, and the two started of head for the Castle but keeping an eye out of any movement.

**_~MegaDevilmon's Palace~_**

****

"This is getting me very anger!" MegaDevilmon roars and blows up all the screens. 

"Until all humans are removed I can't move on with my plans!" he roared again and threw a metal plate into a pillar making it smash into pieces.

Two of the slaves, hear him yelling, and looked at each other with a bit of worry on there faces.

"Wow I never heard him yell this much before." one of them said.

"I wonder what human's are?" the other asked

"No idea, but lets get back to work before he comes after us." 

The two both leave and get on with clearing the castle.

MegaDevilmon looks at one remain screen and sees Takato and Guilmon. 

"I found the first two targets," he sneered, " I will go and remove them myself." MegaDevilmon leaves his palace and heads for Virus City.

****

**_~_****_Virus_********_City_****_~_**

****

Impmon took a walk around the city, and looked around.

"Well this place is charming." Impmon said to himself as he carried on walking down the streets, looking at the shops and homes.

"For a rookie you got a big mouth." a dark figure said as he walks out the shadows.

"Lady Devimon, so we meet again." Impmon smiled, remembering her voice.

"Last time you were here, you left without a trace to the real world. So how are your tamers?"

"How...How do I know... well I saw the twins after I was forced back to the Digital world." 

Impmon looked at her with shock. 

"Ok I went to check up on them to see if they was ok"

"You really care for Ai and Mako don't you?" Impmon said in near disbelief.

"What! Are you insane! I never care for humans!" Lady Devimon exclaimed as she grabbed the little virus by his scarf.

"Then why check on them after you were forced back to the Digital world?" he asked.

That question caught her out and she went red in the face "If you tell anyone that I care for those twins, I will throw you in the Dark Ocean, Get Me." Lady Devimon whispers to him in a anger tone.

"Oh alright LDM." 

Lady Devimon smiled and said back "You still remember my nickname and you know what"

"What?"

"I Told You Never Call Me That!" Lady Devimon throws him into the fountain and walks off.

"She's still got that touch" Impmon smiles as she storms off.

Meanwhile back at the inn, Takato, and Guilmon are still in there rooms, eating some bread.

"Mmm this food is great, Guilmon" Takato carry on eating.

"Yeah it is..." Guilmon stops and looks at Takato Wow I never seen Takato eat so much food.

Takato stops and looks back at Guilmon and realizes what he was doing.

 "Oops I got carried away on eating my meals." Guilmon laughed at that remark and Takato joined in too.

****

****

****

**_~Real World~_**

****

"How long we've been here?" John asked.

"About an hour, we're stuck here till those idiots leave." Max whispers back so the Digimon about two meters away couldn't hear him.

"I just got word they found two human bodies in the woods." one of the Digimon says to the other.

"Yeah and Yamakimon is getting anger waiting for them to return with the bodies" the other says as they move away from the two humans.

"About time." John gets up and Max does too.

"Let's go before anymore of them shows up." Max walks ahead, and John looks back to see if anymore is coming, but found nothing and caught up with Max.

Yamakimon watches them from a window and smiles. "My plan has worked; they are coming right into my claws." 

Yamakimon walks off to the stairs and shouts down to the group working on the trap. "Move it they are coming!"

"Yes Sir!" They all replied at once, finished the net off, and raised it into position. After that was done, they dashed off, and hid.

As John and Max walk in, they looked around, but as soon as they got into the middle of the room, the net was dropped on top of them. 

 Yamakimon walks up to them, and smiles. 

"Nice for you to drop in." he sneered.

"We're trapped!" John shouts at Max

"That blue dragon guy got us good." Max whispered to John as he looked up at Yamakimon.

"Take them to a cell till Daemon returns." Yamakimon walks away from them.

"Yes sir." one said and took them to a cell on the top floor of the castle.

"Enjoy your stay." One of them says, before slamming the door shut and walking away.

"What are we going to do now?" John asked

"No idea John no idea." Max only replies, and sats on the bed.

**_~Virus City~_**

"Now that I am in, I have to find Takato and Guilmon." Leomon says to himself as he enters from an old tunnel that was abandoned years ago.

Leomon walks into an inn and the innkeeper sees Leomon. He must be a Virus Type version of Leomon. he thought.

 "What can I do for you?"

"Are there two Red dinosaurs Digimon here?" Leomon asks

"Yes Takatomon and Guilmon, they both are sharing the same room; room four." Inn keeper tells him and he goes to the door and knocks on it.

Takato answers it and see Leomon.

"Oh hi Leomon come in." Leomon walks in and Takato close the door

"Leomon how did you get in the city?" Guilmon asks him

"I got in from an old tunnel entrance. Renamon is looking after the kids so it best we get going soon. Oh I almost forgot, a wave has changed the whole planet, and the others have lost there memories."

"So that why you wanted us to leave the real world at that time." Takato said to Leomon.

"Yes it was." Leomon nodded.

"We are going to stay one more night Leomon. We will meet you tomorrow morning at the outskirts." Guilmon said to him. Leomon nodded and left the room, but before he left, he turned, and looked back at them.

 "I hope you know what you are doing." With that he closed the door, and headed for the old tunnel.

"Guilmon is there a reason?" Takato asks him

"Yeah there is, but I can't tell why." Guilmon says to him and Takato nods.

Meanwhile, MegaDevilmon enters the city and walks to the inn and waits outside for Guilmon and Takato. 

"Only till you live you are safe, if you leave the inn I will have my fun." he smiled and sat on the beach to wait.

The waiting game Begins

End of Chapter 4

Next Chapter: Escape or Die

MegaDevilmon has found Takato and Guilmon, John and Max are trapped in a cell on the highest floor in the Castle, Will any of the four-escape death?

**Authors Notes: Chapter 4 is done and I have a new fic, I will be working on both, so expect some delays, I hope you enjoy reading this Chapter and I thank RayD a lot for Proof-Reading my story.**

**-Waynemon**


	5. Escape or Die

Chapter 5 

**Escape or Die**

**_~Virus City~_**

****

Guilmon looks out the window and sees that weird Digimon is still sitting there.

"Takato that odd Digimon is still there...".

"Yeah I can see, I wonder why that Digimon is over there... OW! Guilmon that hurts" Takato yells a bit from the damp cloth going over his burned arm "Sorry Takato, but you lost your cool and I had to do it to calm you down".

"Yeah I guess your right" Takato looks at the burn on his right arm and remembers he got anger with something that he could not remember what it was and Guilmon's Pryo Sphere stopping him from going into a complete rage.

"Don't feel to bad Takato, you're still the closest Family I have" Guilmon place his paw on Takato's shoulder.

Takato placed his left paw on Guilmon's right paw that on his shoulder and smiles at Guilmon.

"I glad your happy Takato" Guilmon looks at Takato in the eyes.

"I would not be happy if you're not around" Takato says to him.

**_~Real World, Castle Top Floor~_**

****

"23 bottles of beer on the wall 23 bottles of beer take one down and pass it around 22..." John cuts of Max.

"Oh shut up! That song is annoying me" John shouts at Max.

"Sorry, there just nothing else to do" Max looks out the window and looks at the sky "only if there was a way to escape".

"Max you know we tried to find every exit possible" John walks beside him and looks at the sky "Very nice morning sky".

"Yeah it is" Max replies and watches the sunrises.

"It might be a nice sky but it does not answer how we escape" John points out.

"How? We fly" Max joked.

**_~Yamakimon~_**

****

Yamakimon was busy working on a report when Mr. Wongmon came in "I heard you found two humans".

"Yes we have and we waiting till Daemon return" Yamakimon tells Mr. Wongmon.

"Are we evil or good?" Mr. Wongmon asks him.

"Good why?".

"Daemon is evil and the boss he works for his evil" Mr. Wongmon walks up the table "Then why are we helping evil?"

"I didn't see that..." Yamakimon stood up walked to outside and opened his grey wings up and flew to the top of the tower and stopped at the window where the Two humans was "Anyone care for a lift?".

"What the hell?" Max looks at John.

"Looks like your joke came real" John laughs.

"Are you going to get on me or laugh?" Yamakimon says to them.

They both nodded and climbed on the Exveemon's shoulders and Yamakimon flew to a portal and dropped them off "Go through it and find two Digimon named Leomon and Renamon" Yamakimon flew off back to the castle.

"Thanks..." Max looks at the Exveemon fly off.

"Lets go" John grabs Max and goes into the portal.

**_~Virus City~_**

****

Takato and Guilmon left the inn to see who this guy was and as they went out he looked at them and said "I am MegaDevilmon and you are dead already" He charge up a energy ball and throw it at them, both jump out the way and the energy ball blows a huge hole in the wall.

"That was too close" Takato got up and look at MegaDevilmon.

"Yeah it was Takato" Guilmon got up and did his attack at MegaDevilmon "Pryo Sphere!" MegaDevilmon just stood there after the fireball hit, without a scratch on him.

"Is that it? A little fireball" MegaDevilmon start to walk towards them.

"Takato is too powerful we need to make a run for it" Guilmon tells Takato but Takato grab a card out of the deck and look at Guilmon "Remember Guilmon my new D-Arc is able to modify you" Guilmon nods and says "Also you modify yourself when you do".

"What?" MegaDevilmon looks at the D-Arc and gasps "No it can't be" MegaDevilmon steps back from them.

"Lets do it" Takato slashed a Digivolvtion card through the D-Arc and both was engulfed in a fiery circle and as the fiery wall disappears two Growlmon's stood there.

"That Device... it's the same one that trapped me that prison, but how I killed the owner of it... WarGreymon..." MegaDevilmon's shocked face turned a evil smile "Two champion level Digimon Vs a Mega, this will be fun" MegaDevilmon charged up for another attack.

"Takato lets give him something to heat him up" Growlmon says to Takato who was still looking at himself and he turn to Growlmon "Ok Growlmon lets do it".

Both did their attacks at the same time "Pryo Blaster!" MegaDevilmon saw the two large fireballs coming and couldn't move out the way in time and both attacks hit with such force that MegaDevilmon went through a building and came out the other side.

"How... these two are weakly champion levels they can't cause that much damage in one attack..." MegaDevilmon looks at his arm and saw that it was gone "My Arm! You Bastards! I will be back! And Next Time You Will Not Win!" MegaDevilmon regenerated his arm and left in a portal, before Takato and Growlmon could give chase the portal closed.

"That was odd" Takato says to Growlmon "Yeah it was, I wonder why he ran like that, he could of attacked us again, he did repair that damage we done, it make no sense why to run like that" Growlmon said to Takato and Takato started to walk to the city gates and Growlmon followed him.

"Growlmon this feel kind of weird being this big" Takato says to Growlmon as they came to the entrance "It might at first but you get use to it" Growlmon says to Takato.

**_~Out Side Virus City~_**

"That the thing I don't want to get use to it... my D-Arc is gone and so is my cards" Takato walks out the city with Growlmon "Look at your claws Takato" Takato did and saw this D-Arc and card holder stamped around his middle claw "How did they get stamped there?".

"No idea Takato" Growlmon saw Renamon and the others "Renamon you look tried"

"Yes I am... I been up all night looking over these five little brats" Renamon says to Growlmon.

"Aunt Renamon is in a bad mood" Rikamon said to them.

Both blinked at each other before laughing.

"Shut Up!" Renamon shouts at both of them "If you two Dino Brains don't shut up laughing I am going to knock your lights out" Both looked at her and stopped laughing.

**_~Real World Near Mr and Mrs. Matsukimon's home~_**

****

Mrs. Matsukimon walking across the wood land and get a smell of burning in the air _"I wonder what that burning smell is coming from?" _She thinks and walks to the direction of the smell.

She walks to a clearing with large rocking formations and find a craft smashed into three large pieces and with the writing on one side saying **'Space Shuttle International'**"The human wasn't kidding about being in space..." She walks into the cockpit area and sees two seats and one human in the seat.

"Who's there?" the human moans and get out the seat and feels the wall and move to the movement of the sound as he got closer to the stunned Guilmon she saw his eyes was plain white no pupils.

"You can't see right?" Mrs. Matsukimon asks him.

"No I can't... after the crash I lost my sight... I am Adam... and you are?" Adam walks up to her and feels her snout "Your... not human".

"I am a Digimon and our kind are Guilmon and call me Mrs. Matsukimon" she place her paw in his hand "I will help you back to my home and we can look after you till your other friends come back".

"Thank you" She helps Adam out the damaged cockpit and walks to her home with Adam holding her paw the whole way.

"How did you survive something like that?" Mrs. Matsukimon asks him.

"No idea" he only replies.

"We here" Mrs. Matsukimon lets him in and walks him to the bed in the guess room and placed him in the bed "I will be back with something for those cuts and I will bring some bread as well".

"Thank you" Adam replies looking at the ceiling, of course he can't see the ceiling, Mrs. Matsukimon felt really sorry for him and left the room to get the food, bandages for the wounds and some clear water to clear the cuts.

Mr. Matsukimon enters the room and walk up to Adam and looks at his eyes "Looks like your eyes was burned or something like that" Adam turn his head to the direction of the sound and place his hand on Mr. Matsukimon's snout and said "Your another Guilmon right? I am not sure what's going on at the monument, after the crash I been in the remains of the cockpit waiting for someone to come".

"Yes I am another one and we missing our two sons, they haven't returned since yesterday, me and my wife are really worried about them" Mr. Matsukimon says to Adam.

"If I can get my vision back I can try and find them for you... but that impossible to recover your eye sight without pupils" Adam had tears come from his eyes.

"Maybe if we able data to you with some things that Yamakimon uses we might be able to recover your eye sight, but it might have side effects" Mr. Matsukimon turn and go to the door "I will go see him and see if he can help" Mr. Matsukimon left the room and left the house monuments later.

Mrs. Matsukimon enters the room with some gear and food on the tray and brings it up to Adam "Eat up and then I will start on does wounds" Adam bring a piece of bread from the tray and starts to eat it "This bread is fanatic" Mrs. Matsukimon smiled at that remark and started to clear the cuts.

**_~Digital World Outside Virus City~_**

****

Renamon goes to sleep by a tree from being up all night and left the two large dinosaurs in charge till Leomon came back.

Terriermon and Henrymon play a crawl joke on Takato and it took Growlmon to calm him down from attacking Terriermon and Henrymon "Takato calm down please" Growlmon plied.

Takato's eyes went from sharp to normal round yellow eyes and he looked at Growlmon pinning him down "It so hard to control my Digimon side Growlmon, thank you for keeping stopping me from attacking them" Takato's eyes started to water.

"Takato..." Growlmon hugs his best friend.

"Urr... Takatomon, Growlmon you like me to warn you if they try to do something like that again" Rikamon asks the two.

"Rika..." Takato looks at her "Please remember who you are" suddenly a beam comes from his D-Arc and hits Rika, she blacks out and wakes up seconds later.

"Ow... my head" She looks at the large dino beside Growlmon "Takato... you Digivolved" Takato realises she got her memoirs back and said, "Welcome back Rika, I thought that wave Leomon talked about did your head in good".

"Even your 12ft tall you still the same odd gogglehead" Rika leaps on his head and sit there "Hope you don't mind goggles if I sit here".

"What wrong with sitting on the ground, trees or rocks?" Takato asks.

"Not as hard as your head" Rika says to him "I had to ask" Takato sighed.

Kantamon walks up to Growlmon and about to throw a fireball at his backside when Impmon came and shouted "Don't You Dare!" Growlmon turns and see Kantamon.

"You ruin my fun" Kantamon moans "So what you don't do that to my buddy" Growlmon looks at Impmon "Your in a lighten mood".

"Yeah I am, I seen a old friend LDM" Impmon says to Growlmon "Who's LDM?" Growlmon asks

"Oh Lady Devimon, she hates that nickname but I still call her it" Takato looked at him and said "do you mean in love?"

"What! Are you mad! You dumb big idiot!" Impmon shouts at Takato.

"So the mean Impmon has feelings for someone" A voice said from behind and Impmon turned and saw Leomon "Ahh Leomon! But... but..." Impmon was stunned seeing him.

"Nice to see you two Impmon" Leomon said and walked up to Takato and Growlmon "So you two Digivolved".

"Goggles did and his head is hard as a rock, maybe because his got a thick skull" Rika says to Leomon "I see your back to normal" Leomon said to her.

"Rika... I am not thick... and Growlmon isn't too" Takato says to the kitsune on his head "Oh really Takato, then why haven't you or Growlmon dedigivolved?"

"Because we haven't" Takato tells her "More likely you two don't know how to" Rika jumped off his head and landed next to Renamon "It not like Renamon to sleep during the day" Rika looks at her partner sleeping.

"She was up all night keeping a eye on you and the others" Takato tells her.

"Why?"

"Look for yourself" Takato points a claw at Henrymon and Terriermon playing tricks on Kazumon and Kantamon "Was I like that before recovering my memoirs?" Takato looked away and replies "Yes..."

"What up with Goggles?" Rika whispers to Leomon "Don't ask me go and ask him" Leomon replies and goes to the others.

"Hey gogglehead what up with the sad look?" Rika walks up to him "Nothing... just glad your memoirs are back".

_"Is me or Goggles is showing that he cares for me"_ Rika thinks. She looks at him and see he showing that sad look that Growlmon did when he first Digivolved "Ok Takato stop that sad look, it's freaking me out".

"Sorry Rika, I am just depressed a bit... one being stuck like this and the other..." Rika finishes it off for him "You care for me" Takato looked at her and doesn't say anything "I can tell Takato, you been acting kind of weird before the wave and now".

"Rika..." Takato gets up and walks away into the forest near by _"Even with the white hair on the top of his head to part of his neck he sure looks great... What am I saying his a dumb Gogglehead in a Digimon body nothing more"_ Rika jumps up on a tree and jumped in front of Takato "It best Takato if we all sty together, the creep behind this might attack us" Takato sees her point and turn back to the others "Ok Rika you got a good point" he walks back to the others and Rika sighs.

Renamon wakes up and sees Leomon "about time!" she shouts at him "Cool it Renamon his just arrived from wherever he was" Renamon looks and see Rika "Rika?" Rika nods and Renamon hugs her "Glad to see you got your memoirs back".

"Renamon are you feeling ok?" Rika asks her as she let go of Rika and looks at her "Yes I am Rika, I just happy to see your back".

"Not totally true I am back, I am still a Digimon" Rika says to her.

"True Rika" Renamon gets up and looks at Takato and Growlmon "I can see you two are still stuck in your champion forms".

**_~MegaDevilmon's Palace~_**

****

MegaDevilmon walks to his room really pissed off and the two same slaves see him and whispers to each other after he entered the room.

"He looks more pissed off then he left" one says as they can hear throwing and blasting from the room.

"Lets go clear downstairs I don't want to die by his rage" the other said and both nodded and went downstairs, in seconds from moving from that spot a beam shot throw the wall and hit the floor where they was seconds ago "Whoa good thing we did move" the left one said and went downstairs and the other looked back "Man his pissed or what". 

**_~John and Max~_**

****

The two carry on to walk through the forest trying to find a way out

"This is bigger then the one we was in" Max says as they enter a clearing with a hole in the ground

"Look stairs" John says and walks down it

"Err... lets not go down there" Max says to John

"Ok I will leave you here" John walks on down the stairs "Hey wait for me!" Max runs down the stairs after John

They walk into a large chamber and sees a large stone and 5 devices sitting on bases around the stone

John grabs one of them and the stone starts to lose power.

**_~Real World~_**

****

The Exveemon enter the room and as he was going to say something, him and the two Guilmon's fell for no reason Adam hears this and asks "Are you ok?"

"Ow my head it hurts" Mrs. Masukimon cries out and the others holds their heads too

**_~Digital World Outside Virus City~_**

****

"Ahhh my head!" Henrymon cries out and so does everyone else but, Leomon, Renamon, Takato, Growlmon, Impmon and Rika

"What wrong with them?" Rika asks

"Looks like the Cursed Stone is losing power, but I wonder why" Leomon watches Henrymon, Terriermon, Kazumon, Kantamon holds their heads in pain

"Rika I think someone is removing the D-Arcs that was stolen by that Digimon" Renamon says to Rika

"Are you sure Renamon?"

"Very sure, those D-Arcs are giving the stone the power to keep everyone's minds altered" Renamon nods and walks up to Henrymon "Henry" she says and he looks at her "My head it hurts!" He cries out

**_~John and Max~_**

****

"Lets get the rest and get out of here" Max says seeing two Digimon coming this way

"Ok" John grabs two more and Max grabs the others and both leave through the same door and gets out just before the two arrived.

**_~Chamber~_**

****

The stone starts to pulse in flashes as the Digimon arrives and they look at it in shock

"What the hell?" one said

"I don't like this one bit..." the other said and they stepped away

The large stone starts to cracks and glows as its power levels go up and down

MegaDevilmon sees this on his last remaining screen "No my Stone! It's going to blow! My Cursed Stone! Blast Does Humans!" MegaDevilmon grabs the last screen and throws it out the window and it lands with a crash

"Now I am Really Pissed Off! I will Kill you All!"

MegaDevilmon leaves the Palace and as he did the Stone glowed brightly and more giant cracks appeared and then a huge Explosion ripped apart the chamber and the blast engulfed the Palace destroying it with all the Digimon in it

**_~John and Max~_**

****

They make a run for it into the forest and as they entered a huge explosion came out the ground from the clearing and the land around it starts to collapse into the fiery underground and the ground carries on to fall in a circle and spread out

"Max run faster the ground is catching up with us!" John shouts as they ran from the collapsing ground

"I am!" Max shouts back as they ran for it

End of Chapter 5

Next Chapter: Tamers Vs MegaDevilmon

_John and Max have caused the destruction of The Cursed Stone and the cause of it was restored all the Memoirs of all the people changed into Digimon in the Real World._

_Will John and Max out run the collapsing ground? Will the Tamers be able to Defeat MegaDevilmon? Find out on the next chapter on The Cursed Earth_

Authors notes: Here it is Chapter 5, This is one of the longest chapters I ever down ^_^ I hope you enjoy reading it and the Next Chapter will be meanly a battle scene. If any of you who read this story please give me tips on how to do a good battle scene, Help would be great.

****

**_*Any one that can help me out on battle scenes contact me at waynedolphin2@hotmail.com* _** 

__

**_- Waynemon_**


	6. Tamers Vs MegaDevilmon

Chapter 6 

**Tamers Vs MegaDevilmon**

**_~John and Max~_**

****

They both run through the forest trying to out run the land collapsing behind them, as John looked back he sees trees disappearing into the fire that burned from underground.

"We're not going to make it!" John shouts. However at that moment, Max stumbled on, and fell to the ground.

"Run!" Max shouts at him. 

"No!" John said as he picked Max up. "I will not let you die after what we've been through"

Suddenly, a large bird Digimon flew right down and landed 50 meters in front of them "If you humans are the cause of the destroyed Cursed Stone then get on me… even I hate you humans… it my way to pay you back from destroying the stone by saving your lives" The bird Digimon says to them.

"Ok…" Both get on him and he takes off in time before the land where they stood. "What Digimon are you?" Max asks nervously.

"Zhuqiaomon… I will take you to the tamers and leave… I am already regretting saving your stupid lives." Zhuqiaomon said under his breath.

_"Whoa what a mood… glad to get home when this is over…" _John thinks as the holy virus bird Digimon makes his way to Virus City.

**_~_****_Virus_********_City_****_~_**

****

"Ow… my head" Henry moans.

"Henry you're back to your old self." Terriermon hops around "Not totally… I'm not human." Terriermon stops and looks at Henry "Your still yourself in mind wise." Terriermon giggles.

"After what we've been through your still… never mind." Henry sighs

"Moemintai." Terriermon carried on to giggling.

"Man my head hurts like hell." Kazu sat up and rubbed his head.

"I wish that was all a dream." Kenta moans and look at Kazu who gave him a anger look.

 "Sorry Kazu I was not myself…"

"I know… but if you do something like that again I will knock your head off!" Kazu shouted as he grabbed Kenta by the scarf.

"You two cool it!" Rika shouts at them, they both look at her, and Kenta realizes Kazu had walked away from him.

Kazu walks into Takato's leg and looks up. "Whoa you're a Growlmon!"

"Yeah I am and stuck like it too." Takato sighed and Growlmon placed his paw on Takato's shoulder. "I am stuck too Takato."

"Thanks Growlmon" Takato turns around. "I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Same here."

Leomon walks up with Jeri.

"Wow Takato you Digivolved" Jeri exclaimed. 

"Yeah I did… Jeri I am glad to see you got your memories back." Takato said looking down at her.

"We not out of danger yet." Leomon warns them.

"Why, what else is there?" Takato asked.

"What ever caused them to recover their memories has to do with that stone…" Leomon is cut off, when a blast of wind hit the area.

"We meet again." MegaDevilmon sneers at Takato and Growlmon.

"You again, we will defeat you like we did in the city." Takato growled.

"I was a lot weaker when we fought last time and now the stone is gone so I am fully powered to kill you all." MegaDevilmon walks up to them with a sneer.

 "Time for you all to die"

"Pryo Blaster!" Takato and Growlmon's cried out as they sent two blast towards him. The blast hit MegaDevilmon, causing him to fly back three feet, but instead he looked up, and smiled.

"Is that the best you two can do?" 

"Only if Calumon was here we can Digivolve to Ultimate Takato." Growlmon wished.

"Time for us to join in!" Rika shouts and gets her cards out.

"Renamon lets do this." Renamon nods and the two glowed causing them to digivolve to Kyubimon.

"It's our turn!" Henry shouted as he felt a glow surround him. Terriermon nodded, and the two digivolved to Gargomon. 

"So eight champion levels and two rookies verses me." MegaDevilmon smiled. 

"This is going to be fun." 

"Let's take him out!" Rika shouts and quickly does an attack.

 "Fox Tail Inferno!" All the blue fireballs hit the demon, but MegaDevilmon only stood there, and laughed.

 "Shut up!" Rika said with frustration. 

MegaDevilmon smiles and threw an energy ball into Rika knocking her into a tree. She gets up, and was about to counter attack, when suddenly Kyubimon got in her way. "Rika we need a plan."

"Your right …" However, Rika noticed a second fireball head towards them.

 "Watch out!" Rika cried out pushing Kyubimon out the way in time. The energy ball collided with a tree causing it to burst into data.

"Gargomon lets do a Bunny Pummel together." Henry said to Gargomon. He nodded, and they move in for an attack.

"Bunny Pummel!" Both went straight at him, but MegaDevilmon crated a wave and countered the attack before they could get close to him. 

"You should try harder… I am getting bored with this." The demon digimon said with a grin.

"Then take this!" Jeri shouts and jumped on top of him covering his eyes.

 "Get off me you fur ball!" MegaDevilmon shouts trying to remove the paws from his face.

 "Now Leomon, do it!" Jeri shouted

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon's fire fist smash into MegaDevilmon just after Jeri jumped off him.

 MegaDevilmon flew into the air, but recovered, and landed on his feet. A burn appeared on his face, and looked at Leomon with piercing eyes.

 "So you do have some fight that is a challenge for me." MegaDevilmon smiled.

MegaDevilmon sensed something, and jumped into the air with bullets flying right past him.

"So another idiot joins the battle. This is getting more fun by the second"

"Not if you're fighting a mega." Beelzebumon said with a smirk.

"Oh really" Throws an energy ball and hits Beelzebumon, making him dedigivolve into Impmon "You were saying?"

"Dang it…" Impmon mumbled as he blacked out.

Takato came up behind MegaDevilmon and slashed at him, but MegaDevilmon moved out the way in time and his cape was cut off. 

"That was very clever." 

MegaDevilmon smiled as all of them got around him. "So all of you are going to try to attack me at once…interesting."

MegaDevilmon smiled and a wave of dark light started to form around him.  As the wave, grew stronger the group started to be push back from the force.

 "What going on?" Takato said as he covered his face from the dark light.

"Time to show you my true power." MegaDevilmon says as he powers up for his most powerful attack.

"We need to stop him!" Rika shouts and all of them agree "All at once!" 

"Dragon Wheel!"

"Gargo Laser!"

"Pryo Blaster!"

"Lighting Claw!"

"Fire of The Beast!"

All the attacks hit and cause dark energy field to blow the flames engulfing everyone.

Zhuqiaomon arrives and can't see anything from all the smoke.

Max and John jump off and try to look through the smoke.

"What happened here?" Max asks

"I have no idea" John replies

"This battle doesn't concern me." Zhuqlaomon says and flies off.

"Oh Great just leave!" Max shouts at Zhuqiaomon.

"My job is done and I have paid you foolish human's back. Now I have to go." Zhuqiaomon growls at them as he flew higher into the sky.

"Bastard…" John mumbles.

The smoke clears, MegaDevilmon stands there laughing at them. "Fools, all of you are fools."

The group all dedigivolved back to rookies except for Jeri and Leomon, who were knocked out with Impmon.

"Takato…" Guilmon looks up at Takato "Yeah Guilmon… I am ok…" Takato moans.

Max looks at the D-Arc's that he and John took from the chamber, and they started to glow. Before they could say anything, the D-arcs floated right out of their hand, and headed to the Tamers. One of them disappeared into a portal, while the others went to Jeri, Takato, Rika and Henry.

"My D-Arc…" Takato grabs it and looks at it. The others were too surprised to see their D-arcs since they thought they had lost them. 

MegaDevilmon felt something wrong and saw that he was fading. "No… I used up too much power… I will not die alone!" he aims an energy ball at Guilmon and throws it.

"No Guilmon!" Takato pushes Guilmon out the way and the energy ball smashes into him. Takato fell on the floor and Guilmon rushed to him.

"Takato no!" Guilmon sits there and holds Takato head up.

"Takato you can't die…"

"Guilmon I feel strange…" Takato says to Guilmon and he sees that Takato's data wasn't holding out.

 "Your not going to die, I will not you!" Guilmon cried out as he felt tears rolled down his face.

"Takato please… don't die…" Rika says trying to get up, but failing to.

"Guilmon it the first time I seen you cry… you're…" Takato starts to blackout.

"Takato hold on Please I beg you!" Guilmon cries and one tear hits one of Takato's D-Arc's and the other one. Suddenly, both D-arcs started to glow and merge into one. As this happen, a beam of light engulfed both Takato and Guilmon, and shot into the sky.

"What going on!?" MegaDevilmon cried out as he shielded his face from the bright light. 

Rika, Henry, and Jeri's D-Arc's merged with the other ones and they too had and beams of light shoot out of them. However, these were much smaller then the very large beam that Takato and Guilmon was in.

The beam hits the middle of the sky, and a portal appears.

"Nooooooo!!" Megadevilmon cried out as the portal opened up.

End of Chapter 6

Next Chapter: Finniest Hour 

Takato and Guilmon are engulfed in a light, a portal has formed in the sky. Will Takato die? Will this light bring new hope to all? Will MegaDevilmon ever be defeated?

We have to find out on the Next Chapter on The Cursed Earth

**Authors Notes: Here is Chapter 6 of The Cursed Earth; this is the second time I used a battle sense and I tried my best, hope you like. I know this is a short Chapter… the next one will be longer I promise.**

**- Waynemon**


	7. Finniest Hour

Chapter 7 

**Finniest Hour**

**_~Real World~_**

****

Everyone recovered from the pain that they experienced, and soon remembered their true identities.

Suddenly, a huge white portal opened up in the sky above, and all the people of the once called Tokyo city, looked up in awe as the portal started to spin. 

However, it stopped spinning and everything went quite. As the people continued to stare, a huge beam came down from the portal, and hit the ground causing a bright shock wave of light to spread out in a circle motion. In the light, the trees and land morphed into buildings.

As the wave continued its path, the light collided with the castle that once belong to Megadevilmon, and caused it to morph into the two towers.

When the light engulfed the people that were watching, they changed from their digimon forms back to their old human forms.

**_~Adam~_**

****

_"My eyes… that light hurts… wait a minute" _Adam thought. However, he looked around and found himself in a upstairs room. "Wait…I can see! I can see!"

"I am back to my human self." Mrs. Matsuki cheered.

"That wave must have repaired the damage… but I wonder what made it…" Yamaki said looking out the window.

"Well I hope our son doing ok…" Mr. Matsuki whispered his wife. 

At that moment, Yamaki looked out and saw Ryo on Cyberdramon's back heading towards the portal.

 "Good luck Tamers." Yamaki said to himself as he left the room.

"I need to go and inform NSDA of the shuttle that crashed in the park…" Adam called out as he too left the room.

"Let's hope that Takato is ok." Mrs. Matsuki said as she held her husband's hand. 

****

****

**_~Digital World~_**

****

"Rika… you're back." Renamon gasped as she looked at Rika in her old human self.

"What do you…" Rika looked down at herself and saw she back as a human, and wearing her usually clothes. 

"I am human again."

"Same here." Henry called out to her, but she barely heard him form the noise the beam was making.

"Leomon we need to help Takato!" Jeri shouted to Leomon.

"Agreed." Leomon, replies loudly

"Man this is not good." Kazu called out as MegaDevilmon tried to use his attacks the beam of light.

"I know… I hope Takato is ok." Kanta replies.

"Renamon lets bio-merge and take this creep out." Rika said to her partner as grabbed her digivice.

 Renamon nodded, and stood beside her partner.

"Ok Bio-merge activate…" Rika points her D-Arc in front, but nothing happens.

"I made sure you can't do it… this field around us have stopped you lot from going beyond Champion." MegaDevilmon smiled as he carried his attacks on the beam.

"Damn what can we do! We can't just sit here while he tries to kill Takato and Guilmon!" Henry shouted to Rika.

"No idea!" she replies.

"Let me and Cyberdramon take him on!" Ryo shouted as Cyberdramon landed, and he got off him.

"About time!" Rika yelled back at Ryo, but before Ryo could reply, the beam exploded causing mist to spread in all directions.

"What the hell!" MegaDevilmon cried out as he shielded himself from the force of the mist hitting him.

"We don't need to challenge him." Cyberdramon said to Ryo.  

"Why not?" Ryo asked.

"Look for your self." Cyberdramon points to a figure in the mist. The figure walked slowly out of the mist, and gasped at what they saw.

"No it can't be… I made sure that no one can Bio-merge… this must be some trick." MegaDevilmon said in disbelief.

"It's no trick." Gallantmon said in his dual voice.

"It's impossible! I made sure none of you fools can't Bio-Merge!" 

MegaDevilmon yelled in fury as he threw an energy ball at Gallantmon.

Gallantmon pulled up his shield and blocked the blast. The knight up at MegDevilmon, and smiled.

"You should try harder." 

"Fine I will." MegaDevilmon drew a sword from his back, and ran at Gallantmon with rage.

Gallantmon used his lance to block the first strike from the demon digimon and twisted the blade so the two were in a dead lock with their blades.

"Do it Takato! Kick his ass!" Rika calls out to Gallantmon.

"Gallantmon you can do it!" Henry shouted as well. The others soon join in the cheering, and Gallantmon smiled at the support that was given to him by his friends.

"They are all fools. I will win this." MegaDevilmon sneered and blocked Gallantmon's lance from contacting him. MegaDevilmon then spun around, and tried to stab Gallentmon in the mid-section, the virus knight blocked it with his shield.

 "Your no match MegaDevilmon"

**_~Inside Gallantmon~_**

****

/Guilmon we need to give it all we got if we going to win this/

//Ok Takato we will and we'll take out MegaDevilmon once and for all//

/Ok lets do it/

//Alright//

**_~Back to the Duel~_**

****

"I won this you're not going to beat me now." MegaDevilmon smiled as he pushed harder on the sword.

"I got one gift for you…" Gallantmon said to him.

"And that is?" MegaDevilmon asked.

At that moment, the shield started to glow, and MegaDevilmon looked in horror as he realized to what he ment.

 "Final Elysian!" Gallantmon shouted and a bright beam shot out the shield and smashed into MegaDevilmon knocking his sword out of his hand and making him fly right through a giant rock.

They all came around the fallen Digimon and looked at him.

 "You might have beaten me…" Megadevilmon whispered as his data started to fade. "But this is only the beginning… I am only a slave to a higher evil…" he sneered. "My… master… will… be here… in Three…" The demon whispered as he disappeared totally into oblivion.

"What did he mean by a higher evil?" Rika asked.

"No idea… but he did also say Three before he was totally deleted." Henry wondered as he put his hand on his chin. "I wonder what that means."

"Maybe Henry the greatest evil known to the Digital world will arrive in three years." Terriermon said to Henry as he jumped on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the input Terriermon." Henry mumbled to his partner.

"No problem Henry" Terriermon replied.

"Well good job Gallantmon you took out MegaDevilmon." Kazu said to the Holy Knight.

"Thanks." Gallantmon said as he glowed, and split into Guilmon and Takato.

"Good to see you're human again." Guilmon said to the now human Takato.

"Thanks pal." Takato replied happily.

"Sorry about this… but any chances of us getting back to Earth?" Max asked.

"We need to report back to NSDA about the shuttle that crashed in the park…" John said to them.

"Sure the portal is this way." Takato exclaimed as he walked to the portal.

"Takato… what happen to Virus City?" Guilmon asked

"What?" Takato looks back and only see a red dusty horizon. "What happen to all the trees and the city?"

"Must been crated by MegaDevilmon… once he was destroyed they disappeared." Henry said in theory.

"Not a chance… the city and forest are real… we were teleported here… when that mist hit us… because you lot was more interested in the battle and never took notice." Impmon explained.

"So the mist teleported us away from the city…" Renamon concluded.

"Yes!" Impmon shouted at her.

Renamon grabs him by the scarf and hold him up "Like to shout at me again?"

"No…" Impmon gasped for breath and Renamon dropped him on the ground.   

"Good…" Renamon walks away from him

"Fox face is in a bad mood…" Impmon mumbles as he got up.

"This is confusing, first we were near a city and now we're not." Max said to them as he looked around the red dusty area.

"This world is creepy… can we go back to the world I know… Please." John pleaded.

"Sure thing astro-idiots" Rika kidded.

"What!" John shouted at the girl. "Listen here you little brat, we been through hell! If it wasn't for us! That creepy Stone would still be around! So don't call us names!" After that John turned away, and stormed off in angry.

"Whoa sorry…" Rika stepped back from John who was walking away.

"Rika are you ok?" Renamon said looking at Rika.

"Yes… but I judged these two men too fast." Rika mumbled to Renamon.

Takato walked with Guilmon to the last known location of a portal to the real world.

Takato looked at the portal that was there, and sighed in relief.

 "Good it's still in one piece" Takato said with satisfaction. 

"What about the evil force that coming in three years?" Guilmon asked. 

"It might be in three days, three months or three of any thing that do with time…" Takato concluded as he looked over at his partner.

"Huh? Takato you not making sense" Guilmon tells Takato

"Nevermind Guilmon lets go back to the others and then we all can go home." Takato said to Guilmon and started to walk back to the group.

"Takato…" Guilmon stops and looks at his tamer.

"Yes Guilmon?" Takato turned around and looked at him.

"Nothing Takato…" Guilmon shrugged it off, and started to walk away.

"Guilmon you can tell me." Takato said as he put his hand on Guilmon's shoulder.

"Takato you'rer human again… that good to see… are we still like brothers?" 

"Yes Guilmon… we been through so much together and that won't break down because I am human again." Takato said as he hugged Guilmon.

Guilmon looked up at Takato, and smiled.

"Let's go and tell the others where the portal is." Takato spoke to Guilmon and walked to the others.

"Ok Takato." Guilmon smiled and followed Takato.

Henry sees Takato and Guilmon coming back, and smiled. "Well is the portal there?"

"Yep it's there and everyone can get back to the real world now." Takato replied.

"Can I ask one of you two do a favour for me?" Impmon asked.

"Tell us then." Rika said looking down at the little virus.

"I need to see someone back a Virus city before I go back. Can you tell the twins that I will be a little late back and that I will be there soon?" Impmon mumbled as he tried to ask them of this favour.

"Ok we will Impmon." Takato promised.

"Thanks I own you one" Impmon runs off north into the red dusty plains.

"How does he know where Virus city is?" Rika asked.

"Maybe he's been there before let's go." Henry said and they all walk to the portal.

"Well this is one report that no one will believe." Max said before entering the portal.

"Well nice knowing you," John says to them and enters the portal.

The portal flashed and then the rest entered it.

**_~1 Week later in the Real World~_**

Takato walks down the street with Guilmon, no one seems to take second looks at them. After this first week back in the real world, NSDA made those three survivors  hero's, but I have to say I am glad that it didn't happen to be me. Being beside Guilmon is good for me.

Guilmon looks at Takato He's the greatest friend in the whole world, I am glad those space guys left out Takato and the others… I don't like crowds swarming us.

Takato looks at Guilmon. "The world is so different now… no one bothers to question me if you're a boy in a suit, all they say is…"

"No need to tell me Takato." Guilmon said cutting Takato off.

"Ok Guilmon lets head back home, and have some lunch." Takato says to Guilmon as they walk down the street past the school.

"Ok Takato, but can you bring some bread to my home tonight?" Guilmon asked.

"Sure thing Guilmon." Takato smiles as they make their way back to the bakery.

**_~Rika's home~_**

****

Rika walks around the house and looks at the glass display "Renamon." Rika calls out and Renamon appears behind her.

"Yes Rika." Renamon replies.

"I like you to have these." Rika takes the yellow gloves out the display and hand them to Renamon. "A gift for you."

"Thank you Rika… I will wear them… but I will keep to the ones I got for a time." Renamon says to Rika.

"Sure when ever you feel like wearing them is up to you… not me… I am off to the café for some lunch." Rika starts to walk. "Would you like to come?"

"If you wish…"

"Not if you wish yes or no." Rika cuts her off.

"Yes I would like to come." Renamon says to Rika.

"Then lets go" Rika puts her shoes on and leaves the house with Renamon.

**_~Kanta and Kazu~_**

****

"I won!" Kanta yelled joyfully as he placed the card down to win the Digimon card game for once.

"Yeah, good one." Kazu says calmly.

"Kazu are you feeling ok?" Kanta asked.

"Yeah I am." Kazu replied and Jeri with Leomon walks up to them.

"Any chance for me to play?" Jeri asked.

"Sure." Kazu said and placed his cards down ready.

"I got to see who wins this." Kanta says and sits on the sidelines and watches as the two start the game.

"You can win Jeri." Leomon cheered.

"Thanks for the support." Jeri smiled, and the card game began.

**_~Henry's home~_**

Henry woke up to the sound of playing. "Looks like someone having fun today." Henry said himself as he got up.

"Terriewmon no fair!" Suzie shouted.

"Suzie it's still fun isn't it?" Terriermon said back as Henry carry on hearing them.

"Terriewmon lets get Henwy to play as well." Suzie giggles.

"Man… I just got up and they were going to wake me…" Henry sighs.

"Henwy!" Suzie yelled as he ran into his room. "Can you play a game with us?"

"I just got up Suzie… I will take a shower and have something to eat than maybe after that I might play." Henry said to her as he picked up his clothes he normally wore and took them with him to the bathroom. After that, he closed the door.

"Ok Henwy… lets play some more Terriewmon!" Suzie shouted and ran after Terriermon.

"Calm down!" Terriermon shouts as he ran away from her around the house.

She goes over the top again… maybe after I had a shower I will take Terriermon with me to Takato's. Henry thinks as he got the shower ready.

**_~Impmon~_**

****

Impmon came back to the real world after spending a week in the Digital world. Impmon walks down the street, and finds that no one is running or screaming at him any more.

Impmon arrives at his twin tamers home, and walked to the back gate.

Impmon climbed over the gate and jumped down to see his tamers playing.

Both stop when they heard a thump near the gate, and they both looked up and saw Impmon.

"Impmon!" Ai and Mako cried out as they ran to him, and hugged him.

"We missed you Impmon." Ai cried out.

"Where have you been?" Mako questioned.

"I am sorry for not being here for a week but I had to see an old friend of mine that's all." Impmon says to them

"Who's that?" Ai asked.

"Lady Devilmon" Impmon replied.

"We saw her about a week after you were forced back to the Digital world Impmon." Makos grabbed Impmon by the arm, and pulled him into the house and showed the photo to him.

"Did you take that?" Impmon asked Mako and he nods. 

"That why she kept on throwing me in the fountain every time I talked about her seeing you two."

"Impmon lets play!" Ai says to Impmon with joyfulness.

"Only if you two don't fight…" Impmon says to them.

"Ok deal!" Both shout and drag him into the garden.

 A warrior type Digimon watched from a roof and smiled "So evil is gone… but only for a time, I will show my self to the Tamers tomorrow." The warrior type Digimon walked away.

End of Chapter 7

Next Chapter: Everyone Meet Up

MegaDevilmon is dead, Takato and the others have return to their human selves, the Earth is be restored to it's normal self. What was this greater Evil MegaDevilmon said before dying? Who is this Warrior type Digimon and why does he what to see the Tamers?

We will find out on the Next Chapter on The Cursed Earth.

**Authors Notes: I have kept my promise Chapter 7 is longer then Chapter 6. I hope this chapter is good to read, please read and review it ^_^.**

**- Waynemon**


	8. Everyone Meet Up

Chapter 8 Everyone Meet Up 

**_~Takato's home~_**

****

Takato just woke up from a peaceful sleep when his mum calls "Takato there someone on the phone for you!"

"I wonder who that can be?" Takato says as he walks to the phone and picks it up "Hello?"

""Are you Takato?""

"Yeah?"

""Come to the park with your partner""

"Why?"

""Just come at the pond!""

The phone hangs up "Who was that?" Takato looks at the phone and place it back on the hook.

**_~Ai and Mako~_**

****

"Are you the tamers of Impmon?" a man in the shadows said to them

"Yeah we are" both said together

"Who are you and don't touch them!" Impmon jumps in front of them

"I will tell you when you come to the park at the lake you and your twin tamers" the figure said and disappeared.

"Who was he?" Ai asks

"Why the park?" Mako asks the second question

"We will answer it when we go to the park" Impmon says to them.

**_~Kanta and Kazu~_**

****

"Hey Guardromon what bugging you?" Kazu asks his partner

"Nothing Kazu only thinking of what happened a week ago" Guardromon replies

"Hey it's over and you can walk down the street with us without people screaming" Kazu says with a smile

"True" Guardromon says to Kazu

"Kazu we got this weird guy following us" Kanta runs up beside Kazu

"I notice that, I wonder why he is, lets stop and ask him why" Kazu says to Kanta and they do.

"Are you the tamers of Guardromon and Marineangelmon?" the man asks them

"Yeah we are what's is it to you?" Kazu answers the question

"You and your Digimon meet in the park at the pond and your question will be answered" the man says to them and vanishes in a bright flash.

"Looks like we have to go" Marineangelmon says to Kanta

"Lets go" Kazu says and they head to the park.

**_~Jeri~_**

****

"Worf!" Jeri stuck the puppet out the window and looked at Leomon "It's a lovely day how about we go to the park?"

"I have to agree it is a nice day" Leomon replied and jumped off and Jeri came out the door minutes later.

"Leomon who's that?" Jeri pointed to a cloaked man walking up to them

"No idea" Leomon replied

"Are you Jeri the tamer of Leomon?" the man asked

"Yes why do you ask?" Jeri replied

"Go to the park at the pond with your partner and the question will be answered" the man said and walked away from them

"Why go to the park?" Leomon asked the man.

The man replied, "The other tamers will be there" the man carries on walking away and went around the corner.

"Lets go Leomon" Jeri said, Leomon nodded and they set of to the park.

**_~Ryo~_**

Ryo and Monodramon walk up to Hypno's main doors. "We here now… can you tell me why we here?" Monodramon asks Ryo

"Him" Ryo points to a cloaked man looking at them "He was following us and when I noticed he walks away, so I decided that we should follow him" Ryo tells Monodramon.

"Are you the tamer of that Digimon?" the man asks them

"Yeah I am and that Digimon has a name Monodramon" Ryo tells the man.

"You and Monodramon go to the park at the pond, and before you ask any questions there will be answered when you arrive" the man says to them and walks away.

"Weird guy" Monodramon says to Ryo

"Yeah but I wonder why the park… we better go and see why" Ryo says to his partner and walks towards the park with Monodramon.

**_~Henry~_**

Suzie enters Henry's room "Henwy can Terriewmon play with me and Lopmon?" Suzie asks

"It not up to me Suzie it's up Terriermon if he wants to or don't want to" Henry says to his little sister.

Terriermon gave a strange look at Henry "Henry are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I am, you're my pal and I think it's really your choice if you want to play with Suzie and Lopmon" Henry replies and give a smile to Terriermon.

"Sure Suzie I'll play but no tea parties… I don't like them" Terriermon tells her

"Ok we will not play pawties we play…" Grab Terriermon "Dress ups!" Suzie runs out the room with Terriermon

All Henry could hear is "Henry! Help!" Henry shuck his head and smiles "it was your choice not mine" Henry says quietly

"Henry there is someone for you and Suzie!" Mr Wong calls out

Henry walks out the door and come to the front door "Yes?"

"Are you the tamer of Terriermon?" the man asks

"Yes why do you ask?" Henry asks him

"You and your sister come with your Digimon to the park at the pond and your questions will be answered" the man tells him and walks away.

"Who was that?" Terriermon asks Henry

"No idea but we have to go to the park if we going to answer that" Henry says to Terriermon

Suzie and Lopmon came to the door and Henry says to them "Come on you two we going to the park" Henry says to them, they leave their home and goes to the park.

**_~Rika~_**

Rika sat by a tree in the park watching Renamon train. "Everything is so different" Rika says quietly.

Renamon stops when she sees Takato and Guilmon coming up the path "Rika" Rika looks up at Renamon from where she is "Takato and Guilmon are coming up"

Rika looks at sees them "Hello Takato"

"Hi Rika, did you get the same message?" Takato asks her

"What message?"

"I got this weird phone call and the person said to come here" Takato explains to Rika

"Well I haven't, Renamon decided to train so I came to enjoy the sunshine while she trains" Rika tells Takato

"So you two are the first to arrive" the cloaked man walks up to them

"I have no idea what you mean I was already here and I haven't seen or got a phone call of you" Rika says to the man

"I know because you was already here"

Renamon looked at the cloaked man _"Who is this jerk?"_

_"So we meet again and this cloak is working as a charm, I will give her a shock" _the cloaked man thought, "The other tamers will be here soon and soon as they are here I will answer the questions"

"If your talking about Kanta and Kazu we will be waiting for years" Rika tells the cloaked man

"All the human race had a experiences that they will never forget, the curse might be gone but the evil is still strong" The cloaked man tells them.

"You mean that small time my mind was messed up" Rika looks at the man with a glare "I don't want to be reminded of that…"

Before Renamon could respond, Henry and Suzie came up the path with Terriermon and Lopmon

"Hey guys!" Henry calls to Rika, Takato, Guilmon and Renamon

"Hey Henry it's that guy again" Terriermon points to the cloaked man

"Henwy why are we here?" Suzie asks her brother

"We here Suzie because that man asked us to come here" Henry tells his sister

"That creepy guy over there… I would think we should have got a reason" Lopmon says looking at the cloaked man.

"We will wait till the tamers arrive before I answer your questions, all need to be here" the cloaked man tells the small group.

Rika looks at Renamon and notice that Renamon haven't stop staring at the cloaked man "Renamon" Renamon doesn't replies "Earth to Renamon Earth to Renamon!" Rika shouts and wave her hand in front on Renamon.

"Sorry Rika… I was trying to figure out where I heard that voice before…" Renamon trail off and look at the cloaked man and notice of a quick second, that the cloaked man had some kind of chest armour _"I seen that before… can it be him?"_

Kanta, Kazu, Jeri, Ryo, Ai and Mako come walking up the path with their partners and joined the group.

Before anyone can say 'hi' the cloaked man says to them "You all are here now we will go to my palace"

"Palace… whoa hold…" Takato tried to say and then the floor opened into a portal and all of them fell into it

They all landed on the floor of a large hall Renamon stood up and looks around "Well now I know where we are, we in Wargreymon's palace" Renamon says to the group

"Wargreymon… but his fictional" Takato says to Renamon

"I am not the same Wargreymon to the one in this show on your world" Wargreymon took of the cloak and looks at them  
  


"Wargreymon!" all of them shouts except Renamon and Leomon

"I am the one that gave five of you the special d-arcs, and brought back Leomon back to life" Wargreymon tells them

Jeri looks at her d-arc and looks at Wargreymon "Why did our originals merge with our new ones?"

"It is because you five will be needing them in the future you five are the chosen ones, a legend said 'that one world will suffer the curse and we be turn to normal when the five create a beam of holy light that will repair all' that was the legend of the curse…" Wargreymon says to them and sits in his chair

"That didn't answer why they merged…" Jeri says to him

"No it don't… I was going to get to that, the two merged into one d-arc that will give you five the power to turn into Digimon and help your partners" Wargreymon tells them.

Ryo, Jeri, Takato, Henry and Rika stood there in shock what they was hearing "Hold on what about us?" Kazu asks Wargreymon

"I only had five, you, Kanta, Ai, Suzie and Mako will be protecting the real world from any attacks when the most powerful evil know to the Digital world comes… but I have no idea when this evil will come" Wargreymon tells Kazu

"Well at least we got something to do when pineapple head and the others go to the Digital world to stop this evil when ever it comes…" Impmon crossed his arms and looks at his twin tamers

Renamon looks at Rika and then Wargreymon "Why do they…"

"To answer why… it's in the legend, look on that tablet in the glass display" a Wargreymon point to the glass display and Renamon goes over to it and reads the markings.

'When great evil comes the chosen five of Hazard, Knowledge, Love, Friendship and Courage will have great powers to help their friends in battle, without the gift all will fail and darkness will cover the two worlds and all will be lost.

_The chosen ones will process the power that will destroy the Darkest evil to enter the Digital world. _

But Beware…' 

Renamon looks at the part 'but beware' and sees a piece of the tablet is missing "Wargreymon there is a missing part to the tablet…" Wargreymon comes over and looks "I know… I never found the other piece at the old temple"

"Maybe we can find it" Takato suggest

"I don't think so… the temple is not there any more…" Wargreymon tells Takato

"What do you mean by not there any more?" Henry asks

"The temple just vanished without a trace" Wargreymon tells Henry and goes up the stairs "you all may look around, I wish to show you something in 2 hours" they nodded and Wargreymon went up and went into a room nearest the stairs.

"Come on Kanta lets look around" Kazu says to Kanta and both walk off with their partners

Henry goes to two large doors and opens one to see a large garden with a light house at the far back "We on a island or on the coast" Henry says to Terriermon and both go into the garden followed by Rika and Renamon

"I never seen so many flowers in one place" Rika says looking around the garden from the large doors "This palace is know for it's beauty" Renamon tells Rika

"I can see why it is" Rika walks into the garden looking around "Rika if you like a view of the whole garden, we can go to the light house" Renamon says to Rika

"Ok Renamon" Rika replies and goes to the light house, by the time Rika got up the stairs Renamon was already there looking out to sea "I see you jumped up" Rika says to Renamon taking her time to catch her breath

Rika looks down at the garden "Wow you was right, this view of the garden" Rika gave a small smile to Renamon "Rika this is a peaceful spot, I will be up here thinking if you need me" Renamon tells Rika

"Well Renamon I am coming back up here after I get some paper and a pencil, I would like to try and draw this garden from up here" Rika says to Renamon and goes down the stairs.

**_~Somewhere in the Palace~_**

Takato and Guilmon enter a large room with a large table in the middle "Whoa!" Takato says and his jaw drops

"Food! Lots and lots and lots of Food!" Guilmon shouts in joy and dive into the food straight away, Takato felt hungry seeing the food, sat down and grab some food from the dishes, and starts eating.

"This food is great Takato…" Guilmon stops in mid-sentence seeing Takato having problems eating the food "Takato are you ok?"

"Yeah, just can't eat any more… I am stuffed" Takato sat in his chair

"How about you use that power that Wargreymon said about and turn yourself into a Digimon" Guilmon suggests

"I am not sure I should Guilmon, it kind of misusing it" Takato says to Guilmon

"Ok Takato, I will stop too" Guilmon says to Takato and gets out the chair "Takato lets look around some more rooms"

"Ok lets go" Takato gets out of his chair and goes with Guilmon to a door and open it to see Wargreymon in it

Wargreymon steps to the side, they see a sphere of zero's, and one's spinning around it "I knew you two would be the first, this is a portal sphere"

"Portal sphere?" Takato looks at it closer

"Yes it can open two way portals to any where in the Digital world" Wargreymon tells Takato "About the power you have… because you are the one with the Hazard you have no real control over your power yet… some days you will find that you turn into a Guilmon without warning" Wargreymon warns Takato

"Why me…" Takato sighs

"Don't worry Takato, I am here with you" Guilmon says to Takato

"Thanks pal"

"I am sorry to tell you that" Wargreymon sits in a chair

"It's ok Wargreymon I accept that… I am the only one to not go through what the others did in mind wise" Takato says to Wargreymon "So that means I would have worse luck then them" Takato looks at Wargreymon

"I am placing you in charge of the portal sphere it will be safer in the real world" Wargreymon says to Takato "Take it and in 20 minutes I will return you all to the real world" Takato nod, takes the sphere, place it in his pocket and leave the room.

**_~Outside the garden on top of the Light House~_**

Rika sits on a sit on the top floor of the lighthouse drawing a bird eye view of the garden

Renamon looks over her shoulder and looks at the drawing "That is a good drawing Rika"

"Thanks, I am impressed myself" Rika looks at the drawing she done and looks at Renamon "What was you thinking about?"

"Well I was thinking about what Wargreymon said about you had that power" Renamon tells Rika "Don't worry Renamon I am not going to misuse it, I am going to use the power for the right reason" Rika ensures Renamon

"Rika everyone misuse new powers, it's a fact" Renamon tells Rika

"I know, but I will really try not to use it…" Rika says to Renamon "I know you will try not to, lets go back to the others" Renamon says to Rika and walk down the stairs, Rika close behind.

**_~In the palace in the library~_**

****

"Henwy this book is cool, can we take it with us when we go home?" Suzie asks Henry

"I am sorry Suzie it's not our books it's Wargreymon's" Henry says to Suzie and she looks down "I like this book Henwy, I want to keep it…" Suzie looks at Henry.

"We can't" Henry tells Suzie

"I WANT TO KEEP IT!" Suzie shouts and Wargreymon walks in "You can keep it if you wish, it's only a Digimon kids book anyway"

"Thank you!" Suzie smiles and runs out the room

"Nice little girl" Wargreymon watches her run out the room

"She is, that will make Terriermon happy" Henry says without looking at Wargreymon

"Let me guess Terriermon at first acted like a doll and had problems with your little sister" Wargreymon guesses and Henry nods

Ryo enters the room and looks at all the book "Whoa that is a lot of books"

"Yes it is and this library holds all the books I have collected in my time" Wargreymon says to Ryo

"Man you must have been one book lover" Ryo says to Wargreymon

"In matter fact I am" Wargreymon looks at Ryo

"Well can I borrow a book and return it next time I am here?" Ryo asks

"You can take one book and keep it" Wargreymon smiles and walks out the room

"Lets see" Ryo mumbles and starts looking through the books

**_~Meanwhile with Impmon and the Twins~_**

"Wow Impmon look at the view" Ai looks out the window on the second floor of the palace

"It's cool!" Mako shouts and looks at the view of the land "This is one cool place"

"I know the view looks cool but can you two at least step away from the window" Impmon asks them and both look at him and step away from the window "Thanks"

"Impmon… can we see the city you was at?" Make asks

"Yeah can we go there?" Ai asks as well

"No only virus Digimon can, plus it's a bit too rough for you two, I don't want you two to get hurt" Impmon says to them

"Ok Impmon we understand lets go back down" Ai walks down the stairs and Mako follows

Impmon looks back and sighs, "Life has a twist…" Impmon says to himself and does down the stairs

 **_~The main hall~_**

Everyone gathered back at the main hall and Wargreymon walks down the stairs "Well this is good bye for a time, good luck in the future"

"Thanks for letting us look around and thank you for the info" Henry says to Wargreymon

"No problem, hope you like the book" Wargreymon says to Henry. Henry nods and says, "Yes I will like it"

"I will keep a good eye on the sphere" Takato ensures Wargreymon

"I am sure you will keep a eye on it Takato and keep in mind about the warning I gave you" Takato nods and place the sphere in is pocket

"You have one nice garden" Rika tells Wargreymon

"Thank you Rika for that comment and I hope you and Renamon the best of luck in the future" Wargreymon says to Renamon and Rika

"Thanks for the card man, this is one cool Digimon card" Kazu says to Wargreymon with some joy in his voice

"You and Kanta have cards that is very rare so take great cure of them" Wargreymon tells them and both nods

Wargreymon holds his hands out and a portal appears under them and they fall into it and it closes soon after they enters the portal "Now the waiting begin, only hope that the tamers will be ready when the evil comes…" Wargreymon whispers and walks up the stairs once again being alone in the large palace.

**_~Later that night in the Real World~_**

Impmon walks into the twins room and see them sleeping "This is been a day and a half for them being in a palace" Impmon whispers as he sits beside their beds.

"So much has changed, from a heartless Digimon, I became something that I thought I never expected, but I am glad to be able to keep a eye on Ai and Mako, my tamers" Impmon whispers and dozes off to sleep in the chair.

**_~Ryo~_**

Ryo sat on the roof of his home looking at the night sky and feeling the cold breeze, Monodramon climbs up the water pipe and see Ryo "Ryo I been looking for you everywhere"

"Sorry for worrying you pal I am only been looking at the night sky" Ryo looks at Monodramon and then look back at the sky.

"It is a nice night to look at the stars" Monodramon sits beside his tamer and look at the sky "I know it is Monodramon, I just felt like staying up here gazing at the stars, on a clear night like this" Ryo says to Monodramon and both them look up at the sky without saying any more.

**_~Kanta and Kazu~_**

Both walk down the park path talking to each other "How many games did I win after returning back to the park?" Kanta asks

"You beaten me four times in a row and Jeri beaten you and me twice" Kazu sighs "I am not as good, I use to be"

"We not as good because Jeri beaten us" Kanta says to Kazu 

"Man your right Kanta, she is good, we been playing this game longer then she has and we still lose" Kazu pull the card that Wargreymon gave him "But at least I got this fanatic card"

Kanta pulls out his and looks at it "Yeah your right Wargreymon is one nice Digimon to let us keep theses cards, I wonder if they are going to help us out later on when this so called evil comes"

"We just have to wait, see you tomorrow at school Kanta" Kazu and Kanta split up at the park exit and head back to their homes.

**_~Jeri~_**

Leomon stood by a tree watching Jeri put her cards back in the box "Jeri you have done well"

"Thanks Leomon, I am getting better at that card game and those boys lost 4 times to me" Jeri puts her cards away and box the lid on. "I wonder if we will be a match to this new evil…"

"We might be" Leomon walks up to Jeri

"I better get going, dad going to be probably be worried about me, if I am late for dinner" Jeri says to Leomon and walks off down the path and waves "See you tomorrow Leomon"

Leomon nods and walks back to the tree and lean ageists it "A lot has happened, just hope mankind don't make mistakes that will have big affect…" Leomon looks up at the night sky. "The waiting has begun"

**_~Henry and Suzie~_**

Henry sat at the table thinking "_A lot has happened the damage that was done before this morphing of the world, people are still rebuilding the city"_ Henry looks out the window seeing about 16 cranes in the view he was looking at. _"Even Hypno's took damage, it was all caused by one large stone, just one very large stone with the power to turn humans into Digimon, I just hope there are no more like it around" _ Henry sighs and keep on staring out the window.

"Hey Henry what the matter?" Terriermon jumps on his shoulder and look at Henry

"Just thinking" Henry replies in a quite tone

"Something is bothering you isn't it?" Henry looks at the bunny Digimon and nods "Tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help"

"Help… you mean joke" Henry says to Terriermon a loudly

"I promise I will not joke about anything what your going to say to me" Terriermon tells Henry in a tone that he means it for once

"Ok… I was thinking about the damage that was caused so easily, I just wish no one in this world have to go through it again" Henry says in a sad tone

"I hope so to Henry, it was kind of bad the first week all the humans became Digimon, it was like a war zone that wouldn't end" Terriermon also says in a sad tone, that surprises Henry.

"Do you know that the first time you said something that really surprised me" Henry admits to Terriermon

"Is it now? Well it looks like this bunny still got some surprises" Terriermon smiles and Suzie walks up to them with Lopmon.

"Henwy… me and Lopmon was wondering if you can read this to us as a bed time story" Suzie asks and Henry take the book

Henry reads some of it in his head and smiles "Oh course I will" Suzie jumps in joy "Thank Brother!"

"Lets go and I will read it" Henry takes Suzie to her room with Lopmon and Terriermon close behind.

Henry's dad watches them go in "That is a change… I never seen Henry read a bed time story to his sister" Mr Wong smiles

**_~Matsuki Bakery~_**

Rika walks up to the front of the shop and thinks _"What on hell am I doing?"_ Rika shakes her head and walks away only to be stopped by Renamon.

"Rika, I think I know why you came all this way and I think you should go and talk to Takato" Renamon says to Rika, Rika looks at Renamon and thinks _"She can't know what I thought before when he was in that champion form…I am doing it again what on hell is wrong with me…"_

"Renamon your making something out of nothing, his just a gogglehead" Rika says to Renamon with a glare

"Rika that will not work you said I can do stuff without you ordering me remember" Renamon reminds Rika and Rika sighs, "Yeah I did say something like that…" Rika looks at Renamon and turn around, walks back to the bakery and knocks on the door _"I hope I know what I am doing"_

Mr. Matsuki walks to the door and opens it "Hello Rika what can I do for you?"

"Is Takato in?" Rika asks quietly

"Yes he is, his in his room, you may come in" Takato's dad les Rika in and she goes up the stairs and knock on Takato's door

Takato opens the door to see Rika "Rika, what bring you here at this hour?" Takato asks her still a bit surprised to see her

"To talk… gogglehead" Rika says coldly to Takato

"Ok…" Takato lets her into his room and looks at her "About what?"

"Well how about I got this crazy thoughts when you was a Growlmon…" Rika tells Takato and Takato looks at her

"What do you mean by crazy?" Takato asks

"God damn it even your not a dino any more your still acting like one" Rika shakes her head

"Sorry I just don't get what you mean by 'crazy thoughts' that's all"

"Ok I will make this short… I had a thought that you looked handsome as a Growlmon…" Rika stopped and thinks, _"That came out wrong what the hell made me say that?"_

Takato blushed a bit hearing that "you did?"

"I did say… no I didn't it came out wrong… grr damn it I haven't got a clue what I am saying…" Rika says and looks down

"To tell the truth when you said 'You care for me' I did…" Takato admits

Rika looks at him with surprise "I thought you only thought that because we was Digimon at the time"

"I still think that…"

"Well then this is going to be a secret because if anyone find out I gone this soft I will kill you, get the message" Rika glares at Takato

"Yes ma" Takato looks at her glare with fright _"That glare always scares me…"_

"Good, I better be going, see you around Goggles" Rika leaves the room

Takato fell on the bed and sighs "Man that was scary…"

Rika walks out the shop and sighs, "That the last time I admit anything like that…" Rika walks off down the street and heads home

****

The whole world is in peace once again, the lives of the human race slowly return to normal. The digital world slowly recovers from the battles that took place at Virus City and the dusty plains. In the flaming remains of the palace and chamber that was destroyed by the Cursed Store blowing up, a small dark portal starts to form and two red evil eyes glow from the small opening of the dark portal "My Time To Rise Will Come In Time, Prepare Chosen Ones, When I Am Realised The Greatest Battle In This World Will Come" The dark voice echoes in the ruins of the Palace.

End of Part 2… to be continued

The waiting game has begun; will the five Tamers of the Legend be able to take out this greater evil when it comes? How long will it be till the evil arrives? We will have to wait and find out.

Authors Notes: Well this is the last Chapter of The Cursed Earth, I am planning to make a follow up story to this, I thanks RayD for all the help his gave me and hope you all enjoy the last chapter of The Cursed Earth.

Well this is been one of the greatest Stories I done and I thank everyone for the reviews on this Story.

See ya

- Waynemon    


End file.
